Letters not mailed
by Vegasman59
Summary: Hermione has just past away. Harry receives a box of letters from Hermione. what is in those letters causes Harry to have a torrent of magic that causes the unexpected. All characters belong to the great JKR, not me!
1. Chapter 1

Letters not mailed

Harry/Hermione

Set 20 years after the epilog

Time travel

Weasley/Dumbledore Bashing

Hugo Weasley, Was cleaning the attic after the death of his mother. In a shoe box hidden away, He found letters in his mothers hand writing, all addressed to Harry Potter. Not thinking of the problems it would cause. He sent them to Harry with his owl. Then he went back to cleaning the attic.

Harry was late getting home from work that night. His wife Ginny was out as usual. Being the social butterfly she became after there marriage, Harry had grown not to care. He went to his study, pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey and took a long draw straight from the bottle. His best friend….Hermione had just been laid to rest three day earlier. He was assigned to her case. Ron had come home and apparently found her dead on the kitchen floor. Their home had been broken into, and the killing curse used. Nothing had been taken and Ron's wand had been checked the magical signature didn't match, and Ron had been with Harry at the time of death. No leads were found, it just didn't add up.

It was then Harry saw the box on his desk tied with a ribbon and Hugo's messy scrawl with only his name written top. Harry took the box in hand and opened it. He found the first letter addressed to him dated Nov 13, 2000….three weeks after Hermione and Ron's wedding. He looked down at the beautiful Hand writing and slowly opened the letter.

The first thing he noticed were tear stains as he began to read

_Dearest Harry:_

_We just returned from the honeymoon. It was horrible, from the moment we got to the hotel room. Ronald smacked me across the face as soon as we entered; he then threw me on the bed a proceeded to rape me. He tore my clothes off and threw my wand on the floor. Then told me and I quote "Now I have what Harry always wanted!" It got worse from there. I don't know what to do. I know there is no divorce in our world. I've made my bed, I must lie in it. I wish now I had told you how much I love you! I know you would never have felt the same for me. I'll just put this away to remind myself how stupid I am._

_I'll always Love you first and most!_

_Hermione_

Harry's tears were now joining Hermione's on the page as his magic erupted. Eighteen years she put up with abuse….eighteen years!

Each letter he read chronicled it more and more. Harry had never seen it…..never noticed. After his miserable child hood and marriage, how could he possibly miss it?

It all came down to Ron's insane Jealousy; He had always been that way. All through Hogwarts, it was why does Harry get everything, why not me. The last letter was the worst. It was from the day before Her death.

Dearest Harry;

_Ron and I had another big fight today. He admitted we were both dosed with a mild love potion and loyalty potion for years. It started after forth year, you were not noticing Ginny and we were getting close. They decided we were going to belong to them. Then he told me we were in the book of souls. When our marriages happened a line went through our names. Why did we never kiss Harry? It would have killed the potions. Just remember I LOVE YOU! I can't live like this any more._

_Love always_

_Hermione_

_Harry now knew, Hermione had taken her own life_.

**Harry's magic swirled around him, it was like a storm of epic proportions. Suddenly the light flashed beyond the light of the sun, and then all went black.**


	2. Chapter 2 Questions

_**Letters not mailed**_

Harry awoke in his four poster bed to the terrible snores of Ronald Weasley. He immediately cast a spell to tell him the time and date. It was the last day of his third year, and six thirty in the morning. He resisted going and hexing the jealous prat snoring in the next bed. He got up and realized he couldn't see. He no longer had his magical contacts. He fished around on his night stand for his glasses and shoved them on his nose. He went in for a shower and his normal morning routine. He was looking for his shaver rubbed his chin when he realized he didn't need too. This was going to take some getting used too. He dressed in his best muggle clothes and headed to the common room after packing and locking his trunk.

He sat in the common room to await Hermione. Memories of that year flooded his mind. The dementors, Sirius…he realized Sirius he's Alive…so are Fred, Remus, Tonks, Little Colin Creevy and so many others. He came with out realizing it to change one thing, but now he could change so many more.

Just as these thoughts were dancing in his mind, she came down the stairs. Tight blue jeans, a pink jumper, her hair up in a pony tail, at that moment he realized how beautiful she was. The smile lit up his face as he gazed upon her. He reached out his Hand and she took it, as if it were an every day occurrence.

"Good morning Hermione!" His voice cracked just a bit as he said it.

She gave him a sweet smile as she returned the greeting.

He was having trouble talking, and his feet seemed glued to the floor, but his knees were knocking. "Sh..Shall go to breakfast?" He could never remember being this nervous around Hermione.

"Sure Harry, is something wrong?" she began with that look that was all question and she needed the answer.

Harry gave her a grin looked down at his shoes and shivered a bit. "No everything is great. Can we go some where and talk ALONE, after breakfast?" Thinking in his head, I'm almost 40 and I'm acting like a love struck teen.

The walk to the great hall, was again awe inspiring for Harry. He had not set foot inside Hogwarts since the day after the last battle. He chose to let others do the remembrance days, much to Ginny's chagrin. She never understood his shying from the lime light. It was true he was never truly happy with her. After time he realized she wanted the fame and to shine….he was only the avenue of choice for her.

Hermione Looked over as they walked down the Grand staircase, 'Your quiet today Harry, something wrong?' She held a true look of concern.

Harry just smiled, "Ask me again after our private chat."

The breaking of fast went well, it was just small talk of summer plans with friends, until one Ronald Weasley came in as breakfast was about to conclude.

Typical Ron red faced with anger. "Why didn't you wake me!?"

Harry just looked up ay him. "Did you want to be up at six thirty this morning, I wasn't sitting an hour listening to you snore like an overloaded freight train."

Still angered he looked at Harry. "You could have waited in the common room!"

Harry looked at him squarely, "Ron, you need to take some responsibility for yourself. I'm not your mother. I'm your room mate. You need to set an alarm or something."

He was a bit deflated, sat down and began shoveling food in his mouth as fast as he could. Harry and Hermione stood to leave; Ron attempted to say something spewing food everywhere.

Hermione got that Look, and Said. "That's disgusting…come on Harry lets go." When they entered the corridor of the great hall, she turned to Harry. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Harry took her hand and pulled her down the hall to an empty class room. Dragged her in closed the door locked and quickly warded it against sound, and sat her down on a quickly transfigured love seat. With his face as red as Weasley hair he asked. "Wouldyoubemygirlfriend?" It was so fast that she couldn't make it out.

She looked at him like he had lost it. "WHAT?"

Harry took a couple of deep breaths to calm him self. "Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the great honor of being my girl friend?" He said as he dropped to one knee before her.


	3. Chapter 3 Coming together

_**Letters not mailed**_

Harry took a couple of deep breaths to calm him self. "Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the great honor of being my girl friend?" He said as he dropped to one knee before her.

He waited, looking expectantly into her beautiful brown eyes, for what seemed like forever.

Hermione looked as confused as she could possibly be, as only two words escaped her lips. "Why ME?

Harry smiled as he spoke words that in his mind had long been overdue. "You're beautiful; you're the one who has always stood beside me.

He breathed another steadying breath.

"You're the only person that see's me as just Harry, not the stupid boy-who-lives. There is one other thing….You are the girl I think I'm in love with!"

He was still on one knee looking at her expectantly. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were bugging out of head as Harry stood taking her hand. He pulled from the love seat and gently took her into his arms. Her eyes were looking down as he brought a finger to her chin. He slowly raised to head to look in her eyes and the slowly brought his lips to hers. The kiss was at first tentative, soft and sweet. It then built in intensity as she returned it. A light began building between them, a connection from one heart to another, and then it built until it enveloped them. Each was thinking, 'I never want this to end'.

As slowly began needing air the kiss broke but the light continued to shine. Hermione looked deep in Harry's green eyes.

"I LOVE YOU, Harry Potter." She took a breath to steady herself. "Of course I would Love to be your girl friend." She said with a shy blush.

_**The look on Harry's face was a Happiness that Hermione had never seen before. It seemed to penetrate past all the hurts and pain that Harry had endured. He looked stronger more confident than he ever had. **_

Hermione could feel Harry's emotion as she seemed to be sharing it.

Harry could see the same in Hermione. He spoke in soft tones. "You are the first person. I can ever remember saying that to me."

Hermione buried her head in his chest. "Then I'll be sure to tell you all the time."

Harry then realized it was getting late, they would need to hurry or they would miss the train. "UMM, we better go or we'll miss the train." As He said this a small ring appeared in his hand. It was a simple golden band with a heart shaped ruby, in a simple setting. His Heart leapt for joy this was all new. "Hermione, before we go I want you to have this." He took her left hand in his, slipped the elegant ring on her finger, it fit perfectly. "It's only until I replace it with an engagement ring…I just can't see me loving anyone else like this ever."

As they slipped out of the unused class room, who should turn the corner ahead of them but Professor McGonagall with a surprised look on her face.


	4. Chapter 4 Revalations

_**Letters not mailed**_

_**Revelations**_

As they slipped out of the unused class room, who should turn the corner ahead of them but Professor McGonagall with a surprised look on her face.

I think you two should accompany to my office quickly! The professor turned and urged them on. When they reached her office, she shoed them inside, motioned them to sit and began.

You two, do realize you are glowing, just what have you been up too?"

Harry and Hermione sat gob smacked.

They spoke together at the same moment. "I thought it stopped?" It was a question and exclamation all in one.

McGonagall just looked exasperated. "A soul bond takes days to settle, and I don't think you'll want to be questioned on the train. You will also need to be in close contact for the next few weeks. I think we should go talk to your parents Hermione. I doubt Harry's relatives will even care."

Harry was smiling almost as brightly as Hermione. "I think we should let mine know not to meet me at Kings Cross….other wise there will be Hell for me to pay."

The professor looked at Harry incredulously. "What do you mean by that Mr. Potter?

Harry had a look of loathing. "Let us just say, I need no more scars from them! I have enough!

Harry had never been candid about his living situation, but this seemed beyond the pail. She asked, "what ever do you mean Mr. Potter, Albus told me you were well cared for and Happy at home?"

Harry was about to burst a very ugly bubble. "Well Albus Lied…I was starved…beaten…no more than a slave, in fact a Malfoy house elf has better treatment than me. Do you have a copy of my first Hogwarts letter its addressed Harry Potter, the cupboard under the stairs at number 4 privet Dr. Surrey. A four bedroom house for four people yet I was locked in a cupboard some times for weeks with no food or water. Many times with broken bones or bleeding. Is this a Happy home Professor? If you want proof I'll show you my back or pensive memories…if you think you can stomach them!"

Professor McGonagall was incensed; in all her years at Hogwarts she had never heard anything like this.

Well Mr. Potter may I have the memories, do you know how to extract them?"

Harry Looked in her Eyes. "I'll show you my fifth year birthday present, if after that you can handle more I'll give you more."

Harry put his wand to his temple and extracted a long wisp of memory and dropped it in the provided vial.

The professor poured the memory in the pensive and immersed her self in the memory. Moments latter she immerged from the pensive and instantly conjured a bucket and empties the contents of her stomach.

After she regained her composure, and took a couple of calming breaths she got up the courage to ask in one word. "Why?"

Harry looked her in the eye with complete calm. "That was my fifth year Birthday present…punishments were worse."

The professor lost it and was in tears. With a shaky voice she intoned. "Never will you set foot in that house or with those people. I've failed you Harry…we all have. I will not fail you again. Go and get your things.


	5. Chapter 5 The Albus Confrontation

_**Letters not mailed**_

_**The Albus confrontation**_

The professor lost it and was in tears. With a shaky voice she intoned. "Never will you set foot in that house or with those people. I've failed you Harry…we all have. I will not fail you again. Go and get your things.

When they returned to the office of Professor McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"Ahh, Harry come in my boy." Albus eyes were twinkling. "What is this I hear about you not returning home?"

Harry's Eyes rolled back; he looked at Albus with complete distain. "Sir, that place has never been nor will ever be home! It makes Azkaban Prison look like a luxury Vacation. The Dursley House is not my Home!"

At that moment the wards on number 4 Privet Dr. came crashing down.

Albus looked like he'd been shot. Harry had used the exactly correct words to negate the wards. But Albus had to try one more time.

"Harry they are your relatives….they love and want you home." Harry unbuttoned his shirt, took it off and turned his back to the head master.

"Is this how a family that loves you treats you Headmaster?" The vitriol in Harry's voice more than apparent; as the Head master quickly conjured a bucket and lost the contents of his stomach. It was quite some time before the old man could compose himself but Harry continued. "You knew about it too! You know Arebbella Figg…The Squib lady across the street…she sent you monthly reports…Why Albus WHY?"

For the first time in his memory Albus Dumbledore was caught, and at that moment it got worse, Hermione walked in. She had heard the last words Harry had spoken…saw the scars that riddled his back. The flesh was so eaten there was almost no flesh left just ugly scars. Hermione screamed. "You knew…You knew what those monsters did MY HARRY, and you did nothing….you allowed this and you still expect anyone to trust you. I never will again!" The anger pouring of Hermione was palpable. Suddenly Albus was thrown across the room, landed in a heap, out cold.

"Put your Shirt on Harry its time to go!" She cast feather light charms on there things and started walking out…when Harry took her arm. "We need one more thing Hermione, wait for me in the Great Hall, I'll be right behind you.

Harry left at a run to the headmaster's office, laid a hand on the Gargoyle guarding the entrance and it moved aside. He entered the Office and summoned the Sword of Gryffindor. Then he sprinted to the Great Hall. When Harry arrived He took Hermione's hand and they walked to the three broomsticks.


	6. Chapter 6 Gringgots

_**Letters not mailed**_

_**Gringgots **_

Harry left at a run to the headmaster's office, laid a hand on the Gargoyle guarding the entrance and it moved aside. He entered the Office and summoned the Sword of Gryffindor. Then he sprinted to the Great Hall. When Harry arrived He took Hermione's hand and they walked to the three broomsticks.

When they reached the Bar, with out a word Harry threw a Galleon to Rosemerta and flued to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry kept his eyes down as they made there way to Diagon Alley. The made no detour as they had to get in and out before Dumbledore sent the Order after them. Gringgots Stood tall and bright on the sunlit day, Harry and Hermione hurried through the nearest open teller. "Good teller I know not your name, I wish to see the account manager for the Potter Family.

The Teller gave a grin; the grin of a Goblin is something most anyone would rather never see. "And your name would be?"

Harry stood tall not at all intimidated. "Lord Harry James Potter of the Most Ancient and most Noble House of Potter, also the Scion of The Ancient and Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black! Time is money we don't have much time."

The Teller seemed amazed, "If you would follow me please."

Harry, Hermione and the as yet unnamed teller, walked through a maze of Hall ways decorated in carved relief of Goblins in battle, each scene more gruesome than the one before it. Even though the carved marble still held an awe inspiring beauty. When they arrived at an ornate Golden door with the name Potter emblazoned on it.

The Goblin seated there spoke with authority gained over many years, he also seemed very upset. "Mister Potter, Lady Potter….I'm Glad you could make it in. You Mr. Potter have not answered as much as one summons to see me since; well the first was on your eleventh Birth Date. Could you tell me why that is?"

"Sir, I have never received any correspondence of any kind from Gringgots. I also have received no notification of any kind. I'm here now; maybe we may rectify the situation." Harry said honestly.

"We will investigate this further; your Magical guardian should have brought you in on your eleventh date of your Birth. No matter, we first must handle your parents will. Will that be acceptable?" The Goblin Said looking at the two teens.

Harry was angry he knew Dumbles was his magical guardian…one more strike against him.

"That would be fine sir."

The goblin wrote something on a piece of parchment placed it in a box and it disappeared. A few moments latter a goblin Harry recognized entered carrying to large and very full accordion folders and a roll of parchment with a wax seal. Harry smiled at the little Goblin. "Hello Griphook, how have you been?"

Griphook Looked at Harry as if he had three heads. "You know me Mr. Potter?"

Harry laughed and Hermione looked at him as if he lost his mind. "Of course I know you. Griphook you are the first Goblin I really met. You took me to my vault the first time. How could I forget how helpful you were?"

"Well thank you Lord Potter, I hope I may always render such assistance."

Harry's Account manager was astounded no one remembered the Goblins nor were friendly toward them. This wizard would need to be carefully watched. "Well Lord Potter we have much to do, now that the pleasantries are concluded. We must move on." He shuffled through some papers, handing Harry Three to sign, then handed Harry a scroll. "Place three drops of blood on the seal to open it."

Harry did as requested, when the seal cracked he handed back to the account manager, who then began the reading.

_**The last will and testament of Lord James Charles Potter and Lady Lilly Marie Evans-Potter. We being of sound minds and bodies do declare this our last will and testament signed 28 October in the year 1981. **_

_**This will should be read within a week of our passing.**_

_**To Sirius Black, we leave one million galleons, and the guardianship of our son Harry James Potter. We trust you Sirius and ask Amelia bones to marry you. You know you love her it would be a good match.**_

_**To Remus John Lupin we leave one million galleons, and the cottage in Devonshire. We love you Remus, Help Sirius keep an eye on Harry. Find someone to love; you are more than worth it, a one night a month furry little problem should not make a difference.**_

_**To Amelia Bones, we leave five hundred thousand galleons, to help in raising little Susan. Sirius Loves you, Lilly says Hog tie him if you have too.**_

_**To our wonderful Son Harry James Potter, we leave all Titles, Lands, Moneys, and our never ending Love. Son grow Strong and be your own man, remember we are always proud of you.**_

_**For Peter Jon Petigrew there are two codicils attached to this will. If we were to die of natural causes he is to receive the first, if by any means we suffer an unnatural death this will and codicils are to be delivered to the DMLE as evidence. **_

_**Should Sirius Black be unable to raise our Harry, The order of choice is thus.**_

_**Amelia Susan Bones**_

_**Frank and Alice Longbottom**_

_**Ted and Andromeda Tonks**_

_**Under no circumstances what so ever Is Harry to be placed With Petunia and Vernon Dursley, we would fear for his life and happiness in there care.**_

_**This will is signed and witnessed this day 28 October 1981**_

_**James Charles Potter**_

_**Lilly Marie Evans-Potter**_

_**Witnessed By**_

_**Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Theodore Tonks **_

_**Registered by Gringgots Bank and the Ministry of Magic**_

Harry had but a few words to say. "I trusted him, Damn Dumbledore, **I TRUSTED HIM!**

Hermione had sat quietly up until that moment. "It will be all right Harry, We can get away from him go some where else."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Letters not mailed**_

_**Shopping in Knockturn Alley**_

Harry had but a few words to say. "I trusted him, Damn Dumbledore, **I TRUSTED HIM!**

Hermione had sat quietly up until that moment. "It will be all right Harry, We can get away from him go some where else."

The couple then went through, all of Harry's assets; He got a bottomless wallet adding one million galleons and one million pounds sterling. Harry knew a few things he wanted out of Knockturn Alley.

When they left the Bank Harry put glamour's on himself and Hermione, He went to Borgin and Burkes, Bought the vanishing cabinet, the cursed daggers that had been used on Hermione. Then they went to a shop he'd learned of as an auror.

The shop had no name its windows were so dirty they may as well have been boarded over. As they entered the noticed the interior was no better Cob webs covered everything the dust seemed an inch or more thick. I single counter in front of a very thin door was all that adorned the shop. A small extremely old woman with scraggily grey hair came through the door. She only nodded her head, and waved her hand for the couple to follow.

They entered a large clean work space with tools on the table in a rack all clean and shinny. The walls contained jars and boxes of all sorts. The old woman sat down and morphed into a middle aged man with a slight pot belly, dark hair graying at the temples, "You can let go the glamour Mr. Potter, you'll have no trouble here. Now what can I do for you and the lovely young lady?"

Harry dropped the glamour's and spoke. "We need wands with out the trace." The man smiled, "Knowing that is patently illegal It will cost a bit more. May I see your present wands?"

Harry handed his wand first Hermione held hers tight.

"I see, An Olivander creation Single core Phoenix feather is it not? We'll start with you Mr. Potter."

The man led Harry to box covered in runes.

"Hold your hand over the box and call out to the wood, similar to summoning your broom into your hand call it forth."

Harry did as he was instructed, the box seemed to rattle and bounce as the blank moved amongst the others. At last a 15 ¾

Inch piece of elder jumped into his hand.

The man then placed another similar box in front of Harry and repeated his instructions.

Harry again called forth the core for his new wand. Seven cores jumped into his hand. Thestral hair from the mane of a stallion, a piece of basilisk bone, heartstring of a Hungarian horntail, the hair of a tail of a golden unicorn, a tail feather of a phoenix, a heartstring of a manticore, and a vial of phoenix tears.

The man looked at what Harry held his eyes a light. "You do present a challenge Mr. Potter; with this it will need a handle."

He placed another box similar again to the others, Harry summoned the handle, out from the box rose a blood stone. When it hit Harry's palm he could feel a small cut and blood flowed onto the stone.

The man looked again, "This will be a most powerful wand that will only work for you. It will be ready in two hours."

Hermione's wand makings went the same hers was again to be vine wood but three cores. Heartstring of a welsh green, the main hair of a unicorn foal, and also a phoenix feather. It also required a handle, it was pure jade, and it also took some her blood into the handle when it reached her hand.

They told the man they would return in two hours and headed for Flourish and Blots, while Hermione perused the shelves, Harry was pulling books down left and right. They had more than fifty books when they left the shop. A quick stop in the apothecary and it was time to acquire their new wands.

When they arrived back at the shop in Knockturn Alley the wands were ready. The man took them in another room to try them out. He had them throw stunners at targets on the back wall.

They were not denting the targets as expected, simple stunning spells were obliterating the targets like an over powered reducto.

Harry and Hermione then Apperated to kings cross just as the train was pulling in. They walked through the barrier 6to meet the Grangers and Dursleys.


	8. Chapter 8 Dursleys anf Grangers

_**Letters not mailed**_

_**Grangers, Dursley's, and explanations!**_

Harry and Hermione then Apperated to kings cross just as the train was pulling in. They walked through the barrier to meet the Grangers and Dursley's.

Just as they slipped through the barrier, Dumbledore apperated on to the platform. Harry turned and waved as they continued on their way.

Hermione reached her parents with hugs and kisses. Harry met his uncle Vernon's scowl.

Harry spoke first, simple and powerful.

"Uncle Vernon, did you bring the Family with you?" Vernon's indignation showed in an instant.

"They are in the car we went to dinner before we came. Why should you care?"

Harry looked him straight in the eye. "If you want to live, and be rid of me now you'll do as I ask. I'm leaving with a different family; I'm going to give you a bank draft to leave the country. Do Not Come Back and leave from here do not go home." Harry handed his uncle a check on the bank of England for three Million pounds. "It's perfectly good, now it's up to you. I have to go now, say goodbye to the others for me."

Harry walked off to the Grangers. He whispered in Hermione's ear and kissed her cheek. They started walking towards the exit. When they reached the car Harry explained he was taking them all to dinner. Hermione whispered in his ear, "You have a lot of explaining to do mister!" It was quietly said but had as much force as if she had screamed it to the world.

Vernon Dursley was beyond perplexed, he had just left his bank the check he had been handed by the little freak was good. The family headed off to a luxury hotel for the evening. They would be off to the colonies in a few days.

The restaurant was small and out of the way as Harry had asked. They got a table in a quiet Corner away from everyone. Once the meal was underway, Harry told his tale.

"Hermione, I know you've been thinking about the changes in me. Well I came back in time." He gave a pensive look and continued. "You took your own life and I was delivered a box of letters you wrote to me over a twenty year period. After reading the last letter, my magic went out of control and the next thing I knew I woke up back in time. I came back to save you. Now we can save a lot more. Voldemort will regain a body at the end of this school year. This time he will not succeed. This summer we have to begin to prevent it.

Hermione's parents didn't believe him. "No one can be revived once they are dead this long." Said Dr. Dan Granger. Harry replied.

Hermione do you remember the basilisk, it was controlled by Ginny Weasley, She was controlled by a horcrux. It was slowly draining her life. Voldemort made more of these abominations, The Peveral family ring, the locket of Salazar Slytherin, the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, The diadem of Ravenclaw, His snake, and me. Once these are destroyed he can be killed. The Triwizard Tournament will be held at Hogwarts this year. I will be forced to compete. I will change it at the end. We need some allies to help at that moment. We will be asked to join the Weasleys at The quiditch world cup this summer. The death eaters are going to attack it. I intend to take out as many as possible. If you guys can help me it would be great. If not I'll still get it done, it will just be a bit Harder."

Hermione looked in to her Parents eyes. "Harry has never lied to me…Mom, Dad this is real. He defeated Voldemort three times already, if any one can come back its him. We need to help him.

Mrs. Granger responded, "This isn't possible, dear."

Hermione then replied, "A few years ago, magic wasn't possible, owl post wasn't possible, my being witch was a joke. I have seen many amazing things since I entered the world of magic. It is possible I saw him first year. He was a parasite riding in our defense teacher. It is more than possible it's a fact."

Harry's next question seemed to floor them all. "Is that Mercedes the only car you have?"

Dan Granger, looked at Harry as if he lost his mind. "Well we also have a mini we were going to give Hermione." Harry had a look that drove Hermione crazy. Then he got a grin and said. "Do you think the Land Rover dealer is open this late or will we have to go in the morning?"


	9. Dumbledore at hogwarts

_**Letters not mailed**_

_**Dumbledore at Hogwarts**_

: mari-mari1 My One hundredth follower thank you!

Please read and review

I forgot the disclaimer. I write this for my own and your enjoyment. No copy write infringement is intended. All Credit goes the Great JKR!

Dumbledore Arrived at Hogwarts after ten that evening, the Dursleys were no where to be found, the Grangers seemed to have disappeared too. All the gadgets on his shelves tied to Harry were dead, the only one working said he was in good health, in fact the best health it had ever shown, and even the tracking spell on his owl was gone.

What had happened to the boy, He knew things he should never have known. Miss Granger was some how privy to this. He had reset the wards on Privet Dr four times, only to have them fall in minutes. So he placed some basic protection wards that held. He also set alarm wards on the Granger home to alert him of their return.

He flu called Minerva, but it seems she already left for the summer.

Severus did answer the call.

When Severus entered the room Dumbledore waved him to sit as he paced about the room, the twinkle in his gone and a look of hard determination replaced it.

"Severus, it seems we have lost Mr. Potter, any suggestions you might have?"

Snape with the same look of distain he always had with the name Potter, sneered as he spoke.

"Albus, I told you the boy is only about using his fame. He has no care what we do for him. He is spoiled to the core, just like his father."

Albus was incensed, but tried not to show it. "Severus, He knows things he shouldn't. Earlier today we argued, some how he has learned of the prophesy, and more. We must find him before he turns dark on us."

Snape smirked and held back a chuckle.

"In other words he has learned of your manipulations, and will no longer be your malleable weapon. If what I heard from Minerva he completed the soul bond with that mudblood. If so your compulsions and my potions to stop it will have failed. So your manipulations to raise the Weasleys will have also failed. I feel there is more to this than you can stop now, and you raised him for slaughter, now he will no longer willingly march to your drum. This is what worries you. That boy is much stronger than you realize, be careful or you will loose him all together."

Albus looked at Snape like he had grown another head.

You always said the boy was a…how did you put it (DUNDERHEAD) I think you missed the mark. From what I can see now he some how fooled us all.

Snape laughed, "He actually got one over on you didn't he."

Albus still pacing, "Call the order we need to find Harry and bring him to heal as quickly as possible!"


	10. Chapter 10 The hunt begins

_**Letters not mailed**_

_**The hunt begins**_

(A/N)Thank you to everyone who reviewed followed or favorited this story, I am truly overwhelmed by the response.

Harry had convinced the Grangers not to return home, so the stayed in a posh hotel that night. The next morning Harry woke to a surprise, He had gotten a two bedroom suite at the hotel. None of them really noticed how nice the place was. Hermione's parents had one bedroom and Hermione the other, Harry was asleep on a pull out sofa in the common area. The surprise was he awoke with a mouth full of bushy brown hair, and the inability to move. Hermione had him wrapped her self around him so tightly it was impossible. The only problem was nature was really calling.

Harry gently tried to extract himself from her embrace, she only held on tighter. Harry Finally decided he had to wake her, and spoke just above a whisper. "Hermione, Please wake up." She shifted a little. "Five more minutes"

Harry had to move it was getting painful. "Hermione, Please let go I need the bathroom!" This time said in a full on normal tone. Hermione finally stirred and looked at Harry, kissed him briefly and looked in his eyes. "Morning Handsome!" Harry kissed Hermione on the forehead. "I love you Hermione, and waking up every morning to you is my ultimate goal in life, but right now I really really need the Bathroom!"

After one more quick squeeze Hermione released Harry, her thoughts were.

_Did he just say what I think he did? _

Then she squealed with delight that woke her parents. She was on her knees bouncing on the bed her Hair flying everywhere a smile that could light the darkest night. "He loves ME! He loves me! Harry, MY HARRY LOVES ME!

They could hear the sigh from Harry in the bathroom, a moment latter he came out seeing two parents looking at him with that parent look that says explain.

It was Emma that asked, "Did you just tell my daughter you love her?" I wasn't an accusing tone, it was that answer me now tone.

Harry stood looking intently at his shoes. "I I wasn't thinking, but yes I did." He said in a barely audible tone.

Emma just smiled. "At last! One of the two of you opened up!

I know she's been in love with you since before the troll incident."

Harry's eyes went straight to Hermione. "Why didn't you tell me?"

It was Hermione's turn to look down being shy. "Me the plain Jane little bookworm with bushy hair and beaver teeth….I thought you'd fall for some one like Ginny or Cho even Susan Bones….Why would you love me?"

Harry stared at her incredulously. "Why you, why you….The only one the sees me as me just Harry. The one who stands by me through thick and thin. Who watched me take on Old Moldy Shorts. The one that to me is the most beautiful girl in the world. Who is smarter than Dumbledore and McGonagall put together. I've knew I loved you since you were petrified second year, I thought I was no where near good enough for you. I thought I was just the useless freak."

Hermione perked right up her brow furrowed and she screamed at him. **"HARRY JAMES POTTER DON'T EVER SAY THAT WORD AGAIN…YOU ARE NOT A FREAK! YOU ARE THE MOST CARING GIVING PERSON I KNOW! YOU—ARE—NOT—A—FREAK!" **

She started crying and held on to Harry never intending to let go. His shirt was getting very wet. Hermione's Parents broke in again.

"Okay you two, get ready for breakfast, I believe we have a lot to do today." Dan turned back to the room he stayed in and got into the same clothes from the day before with Emma close behind him. Harry and Hermione got out fresh clothes from their trunks showered and readied themselves for the day.

Hermione transfigured Harry's clothes into something more fitting, and scorgified her parents clothing. When the reached the restaurant off the lobby, who do they see front and center but the Dursley's. Vernon complaining about the service, Petunia being her petulant self, and Dudley making Ron's eating habits look civilized.

Harry tried not to look at them, Hermione held her new wand just out of sight.

Dan looked at the Harry, "Just enjoy your breakfast dear, we have too much to do, and they just aren't worth it."

Harry looked at the slight smile of Mrs. Granger, "You're right lets just eat and get out of here."

Breakfast went smoothly after that, it was a half hour and they headed out paid the hotel bill and got in the car. Harry asked. "Mr. Granger this car will never work for what we need, do you know where a Range Rover dealer is close by?"

Dan looked over his shoulder. "Why would we need to go there?"

Harry just matter of factly said. "Some of the places we are going, we'll need a four wheel drive."

The rest of the ride to the dealership was uneventful. When they arrived Harry saw just the one he wanted prominently displayed in the middle of the show room floor. It was a British racing green Range Rover Discovery dressed out in black and chrome with a rack on top and sat higher than the rest. He walked over to the reception desk. "Can you get me a sales person over here please?"

The girl at the desk giggled and asked, "Aren't you just a bit young?"

Harry just smiled, "Well get a salesman over here and find out." Casting a mild confundous charm to get her to comply.

When the salesman arrived, Harry caught him first. "Where is your office, Sir?"

The salesman laughed it was a slow day so he would humor the boy. "This way young man, what can we interest you in today?"

It was Harry's turn to grin. "The green Discovery on the floor, cash deal, for the list price, I don't have time to haggle…get you have them get it ready while we do the paper work?" The salesman that was not much over 22, looked at Harry like he'd lost his mind. "It's the top of the line with a lot of added extras its 42,000 pounds." Harry reached in for his wallet took out some money and started counting. "Here is 45,000 If you can have it ready within the hour. My group is shopping for a few things next door, Have the ownership papers made out to Daniel Granger.

The salesman was floored and stood there with his mouth gaping like a fish. "Ye..ye..yes Sir….i..it will be ready." An hour latter Harry was standing with the keys to a laid out Range Rover. When the grangers pulled up loaded down with bags. Harry got them to put everything in the Ranger and looked to see if anyone was looking and shrunk the Grangers to the size of a toy and parked it under the seat. Mr. Granger stood there Gob smacked, even Hermione was amazed. "Harry, how did you do that?" Harry smiled, "Just simple shrinking and stasis charm, come on it's two days to Little Hangleton, and I need to teach you a couple of spells on the way."


	11. Chapter 11 finding the Snape of truth

_**Letters not mailed**_

_**Finding the Snape of truth**_

When the grangers pulled up loaded down with bags. Harry got them to put everything in the Ranger and looked to see if anyone was looking and shrunk the Grangers to the size of a toy and parked it under the seat. Mr. Granger stood there Gob smacked, even Hermione was amazed. "Harry, how did you do that?" Harry smiled, "Just simple shrinking and stasis charm, come on it's two days to Little Hangleton, and I need to teach you a couple of spells on the way."

Harry was happily riding in the back seat of the Ranger as the knick named the car. Hermione had gotten the ward spells he taught her with in the first two hours. They stopped at a small restaurant in a non descript town, It was just home cooking style place but the food was good. As they left afterwards they ran into one person they never thought they would. Severus Snape was standing next to the ranger. "Mr. Potter, if we could talk a moment?" Harry waved the others away and kept his wand at the ready.

Snape turned to Harry, "Minerva told me what happened, and she showed me a memory of the encounter. When you are school I must keep up the facade of our relationship. I promised you parents I'd protect you. If you tell me what's going on, I may be able to help."

Harry looked at Severus like he'd never met him. "If you're telling the truth, give me your left arm." Severus Bared his arm and Harry took hold of it. Harry pushed his wand into the dark mark on Severus arm. The look of Pain on Severus face was enough to know something was happening, and then the pain stopped, and Severus looked down at his now clean unmarked arm. "How?"

Harry smiled at him. "Honest repentance, It had to be true that you no longer wanted it and It relieves you of any oaths pertaining to it."

Severus actually had a tear in his eye. "Thank you Harry, But how?" It's a spell we developed three years after the war, actually Hermione did it. I'm from the future Severus. We are now tracking down some items we need to destroy. Do you know of the room of requirement in Hogwarts?

Severus looked at Harry like he lost his mind. "No never heard of it."

"Ok when we get back to the car I'm going to make something for you." Harry took a breath. "It's a Goblin memory crystal, tap it and it will be me speaking parceltounge. Take it to the second floor girl's bath room. Tap the crystal in front of the sinks in the middle of the floor. It will open the tube to the chamber of secrets. Slide down the tube. When we were down there a cave in occurred. Move enough rocks out of the way and follow the path. You'll reach the door with snakes on it, Tap the crystal again. Inside you'll find the basilisk I killed get the fangs carefully? Then go to the room of requirement Its on the seventh floor across from the tapestry of Barnibus the barmy, Walk by the wall three times thinking I need the room of hidden things. When you get inside look for a vanishing cabinet behind you will find an ugly bust of a wizard on it you'll find the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, Destroy it with a fang from the snake. Make sure Dumbledore is out of the castle."

Severus looked at Harry. "Why destroy it its priceless?

Harry looked down. "It's a Horcrux, do you know what that is?

Snape was awed and frightened by the word. "You mean he made one?"

Harry had the most serious look Snape had ever seen. "He made seven; I destroyed the first in my second year. I know where they all are. We are collecting and destroying them. Two will be difficult. The snake, his familiar and Hufflepuff's Cup. It's in the Lestrange Vault in Gringgots. The last one I need your expertise, it's a two part potion one will kill me; the second will revive me quickly. That last Horcrux is me."

Severus Face turned white as a sheet. "Does the Dark Lord know?"

Harry looked at Snape, "He knows we share a connection from that night, he doesn't know why. When we get to the car I'll write out two potions you need to make the first will fake my death enough to expel the horcrux. The second will revive me. I'll explain the rest when I contact you. What ever you do keep Dumbledore out of it."

Snape looked at Harry. Just so you know I'm sorry fore the way I was forced to treat you. It will continue in public until we kill the dark Lord."


	12. Chapter 12 Dobby and Bonds

_**Letters not mailed**_

_**Dobby and the bonds**_

Snape looked at Harry. Just so you know I'm sorry fore the way I was forced to treat you. It will continue in public until we kill the dark Lord."

"I'll also be taking out his inner circle at the same time." Harry smiled. "And you're going to help!"

"But now I'll get you what you need and we must be on our way. This first one is very time sensitive."

They walked to the car. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I'm Severus Snape your daughter's potions master. She is the most brilliant potioner since Lilly Evans. Miss Granger speak, with Harry after I go. Harry the things we spoke of."

Harry and Snape spent about fifteen minutes by the hood of the car. Harry writing and doing things no one else understood. Then Snape left.

Harry got in the car, "We better go now."

They drove on three more hours until they found a small roadside motel. Harry got them three rooms for the night. They ate dinner in a small diner and went to bed early after Harry put the same wards on the motel Hermione had used on the original horcrux hunt. Unbeknown to us Snape had put an ever full charm on the petrol tank. Which the next day drove Dan crazy, we stopped nine times to fill up and the tank would take no more. We stopped the next night in Greater Hangleton. It would only be a twenty minute drive from there to our destination. This would be the first time since I returned that I would really anger Hermione.

We were sitting in the hotel room; they only had two so Hermione and I were sharing a two bed room, when I called for help I knew we would need. "Dobby!"

The little elf popped in the room smiling as if Christmas had come early.

"Harry Potter Calls for Dobby, how can Dobby help the great Harry Potter and his Grangy?"

Harry smiled at his little friend. "Come in and sit down Dobby, we have some questions to ask you."

Dobby looked around strangely. "Only the Great Harry Potter would ever ask an elf to sit down….Like an equal. What can Dobby be doing for his Harry Potter."

Harry still smiling, "Can you explain the Elf bond to Hermione and me, is their a reason you need it?"

Dobby gulped down hard and explained. "Harry Potter sir elves need the bond to live, we gets our magics from the family we is bound too. If we are not bound we die in a few years….the end is not pretty and then we fades away."

Harry looked a dobby, "Why did you want freed from the Malfoy's Then?"

Dobby looked up. "Bad masters, make Dobby do bad things, Dobby would rather Die!"

Hermione was crying a bit by now, and then I had one more question to ask him. "Are there different bonds that can be used?"

Dobby Smiled, "They being two bonds one is slave master bond, the other is the family bond it is being stronger and it helps us protect the family."

Here is the one that pissed off Hermione.

"Would you like to bond with Hermione?"

It was as if Mt. Vesuvius Had just erupted.

Hermione was off to the races. "**Harry James Potter, I DO NOT NEED A HOUSE ELF ENSLAVED TO ME! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS!** Steam was almost coming out her ears.

Hermione, Listen we are not talking a slave bond, A family bond. Dobby would be as one of your family. He could wear clothes use money it's a love bond not slavery. It would also protect your parents. Should the death eaters come calling he would get them some where safe. Please listen to him."

Dobby burst into tears. "A family bond to a house elf is the most esteemed please Miss Grangy because I would also be Harry Potter's elf as soon as you complete your bond."

Hermione's brow furrowed, **"What BOND?"**

Poor Dobby almost fell of the bed. "Th..the S..Soul bond, Dobby can see it growing. It be's the Greatest of Loves, It gives powers that are wonderful.

Hermione, Scoffed, "And how do we seal it!"

Dobby was turning colors now. "It be True Loves Kiss!"

Harry and Hermione Looked at each other with wonder in their eyes. The draw that had always been there was suddenly undeniable. They moved closer and closer until they could feel each others breathing. Slowly their lips came together, gentle and sweet at first. The passion of true love built between them. The lights in the room flickered. The light encompassed the two growing stronger and stronger. Harry's Scar Burst open seeping a black tarry substance. Then a killing curse green mist rose from his forehead. When it finally broke free it screamed and dissipated.

Harry and Hermione continued the kiss. When air was finally a requirement they broke apart, but continued gazing in each others eyes. A frantic knock on the door broke the spell.


	13. Chapter 13 The day of the ring

_**Letters not mailed**_

_**The day of the ring**_

Harry and Hermione continued the kiss. When air was finally a requirement they broke apart, but continued gazing in each others eyes. A frantic knock on the door broke the spell.

As soon as Harry opened the door Dan and Emma Stormed in, "what was that screaming?"

Harry started Laughing and Hermione joined him. It was Harry that finally found his voice. "It seems we destroyed a horcrux…unwittingly of course." Then both burst out laughing again. When they finally settled down, Dan asked. "Is that going to happen every time? It's a bit disconcerting."

"Well its better than the potions or me dieing to get rid of it, Damn Snape's going to kill me for having him make those potions. Well together they Cure lycanthropy we'll just let Snape have the credit."

Hermione burst out, "We can get Professor Lupin Back!"

Harry looked at Hermione. "Okay, Now since your parents are awake it's time for Dobby." Mrs. Granger looked at Harry. "Your Scar…It's Gone!" As Harry jumped up to look in the mirror, Dan asked. "What's a Dobby?"

Dobby then Popped in front of them. "Mistress Mione's Parents, what an honor it is."

Dan looked around the room. "I know I wasn't drinking tonight. Hello I guess you're Dobby?"

Dobby was wringing his Hands. "Yes sir, I be's Dobby the house elf."

Emma looked over at Dobby. "What exactly is a house elf? I've never heard of one before."

Hermione answered and in doing so found herself liking the idea at last.

"A house elf is a sentient being; they have a symbiotic relationship with wizards and witches. They come into our lives either as slaves or family. Both serve the family they are part of, the family bond is preferred by me as it is stronger and loving. Dobby has asked to be part of our family."

Dan just snorted, "The more the merrier I guess."

Hermione asked Dobby, "How do we do this?"

Dobby had a smile a mile wide. "You takes Dobby's Hands, then say I accept Dobby into my family.

Hermione and her parents took Dobbys Hands and together intoned. "We accept Dobby into our family." A golden cord of light wrapped around all their hands. Then Dobby spoke. "I Dobby Happily join the Granger and Potter families." Another golden light wrapped around their hands and sunk into their skin.

Emma saw Hermione's old wand and picked it up to hand it to her. A shower of sparks came out. Emma Was looking at the wand that felt warm in her hand. "What just happened?"

Harry stood there eyes as big as saucers. "The wand chooses the wizard or witch!"

Hermione looked at her mother, "You're a witch, but how?"

Harry smiled, "Science class, I understand our cores now. It's like a tesla coil. Remember first year when we learned in charms class, magic is like a muscle the more you use it the stronger it gets. What if squibs just needed a boost. Like a car with a dead battery. When you all connected with Dobby, it's like the coil in a car hooked to a battery. Twelve volts go in fifty thousand come out. You were a Squib Mrs. Granger. We just charged your Battery."

Harry handed his wand to Dan, nothing Happened. "It's okay Mr. Granger the wand isn't a good match but I'm allowing you one use. Close your eyes and think of a bright light….feel it on your face…Now flick the wand to the left and put all that light in the wand and Say LUMOS."

The wand lit up, not bright but it lit. "Looks like when we finish today, we make another trip to Knockturn Alley." Harry said with a laugh. "Well we better get some sleep. Dobby do you know where Riddle manor is?"

Dobby began shaking. "Yes Sir."

Harry said can you go and see if anyone is there? Frank Brice should be in the care takers cottage. If you see anyone in the main house come tell me. Don't let anyone see you, Alright."

"Dobby can do it sir."

Harry Smiled, "Thanks Dobby you're a great help."

Sleep came quickly but it wasn't long enough, they were on their way by eight the next morning. "Dobby had informed them the only person on the property was Frank Brice.

Harry was thanking God, Riddle had yet to arrive.

They got to the cemetery, Harry was sweating. He kept the Grangers in the car with it running. He and Hermione Headed for the shack He knew to be there. He cast a spell on himself and Hermione giving them mage sight. They could see the wards on the shack. Hermione using the spells Harry taught her made holes in the wards and she held them. Once Harry was within them he did the same for her. They worked with out a word spoken. They got to the door It wasn't warded. They went in the shack, it was filthy. The furniture inside was ramshackle and falling apart. There was a ward on the floor near the fireplace. Hermione opened the ward while Harry levitated a small box out of the hole in the floor. He could feel the compulsion charm to put the ring on. He resisted knowing what it was. He placed the box in a dragon hide bag and they worked their way out. He then went to the care takers cottage, he put 50,000 pounds in an envelope with a strong compulsion charm on it. Frank would find it and move away thus saving his life. They headed back to the car and took off. Two down.


	14. Chapter 14 Getting Sirius

_Letters not mailed_

_Getting Sirius_

Albus Dumbledore was not his usual self, no twinkling eyes or jovial manner. His eyes were hard, and he was all business. "Harry, where have you been?" Harry's eyes twinkling madly just jovially returned, "Perfectly Safe headmaster, why do you ask?"

Albus got tougher, "You are only safe with your relatives at home."

Harry then took on the same persona the headmaster was using. "Considering they no longer live in this country, you might be right. I guess I could go to a school in that country."

Albus was taken back. "What do you mean Harry?"

Harry laughed, "They are gone Albus, I removed your tracking charms, set an owl ward on them. Have fun finding them. Now if you will excuse me, I have important matters to take of. See you in September!"

Harry apperated away, leaving a very frustrated and angry Albus Dumbledore.

He landed just outside Hogsmead, in front of a cave where he knew Sirius was hold up before. Deep in the cave he found Buckbeak and Sirius in the form of Padfoot. With a few waves of his wand Buckbeak changed from a silver hippogriff to a black one with white tips on his wings. He bowed to Buckbeak and waited for it to be returned. Then lead the proud creature from the cave and set it free.

Padfoot was asleep; he levitated him out of the cave and called for Dobby. He had Dobby transport both himself and Padfoot, to Potter cottage where they were all staying. They just missed the arrival of Dumbledore.

Sirius woke the next morning in a warm comfortable environment. The room he was in was nicely decorated in soft muted blues the wood furniture all matched. There was a large four poster bed with clothes laid out for him, even though he was in a dog bed by the fire.

A note lay on the clothes, it read.

Sirius,

Get a bath and put fresh clothes on. When you're done the door will unlock. Then get your bony but down here for breakfast.

Harry

It took three full tubs of water for Sirius to finally eliminate the crud of Azkaban. Then he took a shower just to be sure. He dressed in the robes Harry had provided, and the door unlocked. He was then escorted to the kitchen by Dobby. The house wasn't big like most of the Potter properties. The eat in kitchen was just fine. It was all ready eleven in the morning. So Sirius was eating alone. He ate with gusto, but couldn't eat much. He was finally informed by Dobby that Harry and company would return around one, and he was to make himself comfortable.

Harry and the Grangers were in Knockturn Alley getting Hermione's parents their first wands. It was then training them would begin in earnest.

They left the Knockturn with glamour's in place. When about to turn onto Diagon Alley, they heard a series of pops, Harry pushed the others back against the building. Death Eaters were in the Alley firing spells at anything that moved. Harry told the grangers to stay put and disillusioned them. Then did so himself and headed into the alley. He saw the long blond Hair and knew who it belonged to. He hit Lucius with a sectumsempra cutting off his wand arm, and cutting deeply into his right side. McNair was next, a simple reducto to the head dispatched him. Then Crabbe and Goyle Sr. were easy to spot. He levitated them, while disarming them and dropped them from over a hundred feet. Harry pocketed their wands and kept going. The other Death eaters seeing this was route retreated leaving the dead and injured behind. Harry quickly. The Aurors arrived seconds latter.

Harry made his way back to the Grangers turning to Hermione he asked, "Did you bring the time turner?" She shook her head yes, Harry responded back one hour." Hermione extended the chain around the group, one quick turn counterclockwise and they were back an hour. They sat and got an ice cream from Florien Fortesques then went to Flourish and Blots; they bought a few books and came out just after the fight.

Auror Dawlish Walked up to Harry, "Were you involved in this Mr. Potter?"

Harry sneered at the Dawlish, "What would make you think I had anything to do with a Death Eater Attack?"

Dawlish extended his hand, "Your Wand!"

Harry Held out his Holly and phoenix feather wand. Dawlish took it and performed the priori incantatem. "Nothing but School spells!" Spouted the angry Auror. Harry grinned, "My wand Sir." As he held out his hand. Dawlish Looked at Harry. "I know you did this Potter!"

Harry Laughed. "I have not even begun my fourth year, and you think I took out all these experienced Death Eaters. Thank You for the undeserved praise Sir!" Harry laughed. "If you go and check I was paying for our books during the whole fight. I did see some of it though. The spells that hit the death eaters seemed to come from nowhere. I'm sure I'm not the only witness?"

Dawlish was incensed. "You seem mighty smug about this; don't these deaths and injuries bother you?"

Harry got the look he gave while fighting the death eaters. "Sir, these are rapists, Murders and thieves, I'm sure some of them were involved in the death of my parents. They are not human beings. They are rabid dogs that need to be put down before they infect, kill, or hurt anyone else with their horrid bigotry. Who ever put them down deserves our thanks, for the lives he or she saved today."

A reporter standing close by chipped in. "May I quote you on that Lord Potter?"

Harry turned around. "You most certainly May." You may add this also. "Our world has to long used the status of so called blood purity, To decide who is best….That is wrong!

We need to find the brightest smartest people regardless of blood status. As far as I'm concerned Blood is blood it is all red."


	15. Chapter 15 The day of Death Eater pain

_**Letters not mailed**_

_**The day of death eater**_

_**pain**_

Sirius was listening to what Harry was saying intently. Some words and sayings just didn't add up. It was as if he had fought this war already and was doing it again.

In Diagon Alley Dumbledore was fuming, six lives lost. They had no time to come to the light, just killed out right. The Aurors said Harry was at the scene but was not involved. He knew Harry had done it but couldn't figure out how. In Dumbledore's mind Harry had to have turned dark. Light wizards never killed.

He needed to find the boy quickly and bring him heal.

Now with Malfoy dead and the Prophet's revelations in the morning paper he knew what caused the attack. Voldemort had not yet resurfaced.

_**Death eaters among us**_

_At the demise of He-who-should-not-be named. The war against evil ended, or did it._

_Our court system released many Marked Death Eaters that used the imperious curse as their excuse. As we have found out, you can not be marked unless you do so willingly._

_This defense is then moot. The marked death eaters, like the Malfoy's, Goyle's, Crabbe's, and others, then walked away Scot free. _

_These monsters need to be brought to justice._

_There are many of them in places of power today. It is said they are benefactors of our society. Murders, rapists and seditionists are not benefactors. We implore the Wizengamot, to reopen these cases under veritaserum, and get the truth, we deserve nothing less._

**Office of Cornelius Fudge**

**Minister for Magic**

Cornelius was not having a good day. The first hour was nothing but howlers, screaming about fixing the injustice's of the last war. If those people were brought to trail, many other things would come out.

These were what he looked at as pillars of the community. He had vilified any one that stood against them. He had not participated in the last war, but he was a Blood purist and believed in the dogma. He was in deep political shit. Dumbledore had been no help. The articles that had come out about the school and his roll in the trials had not helped him either. Delores Umbridge had just given him another headache. Apparently the prophet would no longer just print what they were told; they wanted the facts to back it up.

The Wizengamot was in turmoil. The blood purists were screaming the rest wanted heads to roll (his being one of them).

Malfoy Manor noon

Auror Dawlish hated these calls, but it must be done. The rookie Auror Tonks at his side, He waited at the gate. A house elf dressed in a filthy tea towel escorted the Aurors to a sitting room in the manor to wait.

About ten minutes latter Narcissa and Draco entered the room. The Aurors stood to greet them. "Mrs. Malfoy, I am Auror John Dawlish, this is Auror Tonks. I am sorry to inform you" He took a deep breath, "That this morning at approximately ten thirty, Your Husband Lucius Malfoy, in full death eater regalia was killed in a fire fight, in Diagon Alley. He was with a full group of at least twelve others also in death eater garb. Six were killed and were three wounded and a now in the long term spell damage ward at Saint Mungos. We are sorry for you loss."

Draco was incensed. "It was murder cold blooded murder, No one could beat father in a duel. I want his murder brought to justice!"

Dawlish returned Draco's thoughts. "Mr. Malfoy, your fathers wand arm was severed at the elbow, he bled out before the Aurors arrived. There is only one magical signature in every wound we found. It is not one registered with the ministry. One man or woman devastated an entire contingent of what looks to be some of strongest Death eaters. It was six lives taken, over the scores that could have died. As far as I'm concerned and those in charge at the ministry, Who ever did this was a hero. We will not be looking to prosecute who ever it was that did this. In fact should this person come forward they will most likely be awarded an order of Merlin."

Potter house

Harry walks into a very perplexed Sirius Black. "Harry, what's going on?" Harry just Smiled. "It's a bit hard to explain Sirius. Do you know how to use a Pensive?"

Sirius Still perplexed said, yes. Harry had Dobby get the pensive and told Sirius to come talk to him after he viewed the all the memories contained with in it.

**Gringgots Bank**

Draco Malfoy walked in the bank bold as brass. He walked to the nearest teller and instead of waiting, began. "I need to see the Malfoy account Manger NOW!"

The Goblin was going to enjoy this thoroughly. "I'm sorry sir, the Malfoy accounts have been sealed by order of the ministry. The Goblin Nation, and your Ministry, Have halted access to all accounts of all death eaters, until determinations of guilt can be made. Your Trust vault is still available."

Draco's anger was getting to him. His face was as red as Weasley hair. "My father was great man murdered in the street this very morning! Those laws should not apply!"

The teller was enjoying this. "Mr. Malfoy, your father was killed in an attack on Diagon alley this day as you so claim. It was he who instigated the attack. He was in no way murdered. As such those laws do apply to his accounts. They are frozen until guilt van be assigned, if found guilty eighty percent of his assets will be seized by the ministry for reparations to those harmed in the last war and to those who may have been harmed in this mornings unsuccessful raid."

Draco drew his wand on the Goblin, and had four Goblin battle axes at his throat.

The teller laughed (you never want to hear a goblin laugh in a situation like this). "Mr. Malfoy you have pulled a wand on a goblin in Gringgots bank with intent to harm. You are under arrest and will face goblin justice." An axe then severed Draco's wand and he was taken away.

**Office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts**

Albus was sitting in his office, looking at Mad eye Moody. "Alistair we need to find Harry, He is in danger, Black is still on the loose and he has many enemies."

Mad eye Chuckled. "Albus I can't even get a line on him, it's as if he dropped off the world. If he wants to be found he will be. That boy is more resourceful than the death eaters."

Albus was not amused. "That's what worries me. He thwarted the attack on Diagon alley and killed six people. It can't happen like this!"

Mad Eye Got serious. "What was he suppose to do, use stunners. If he did it, he saved scores of lives. Personally I'll applaud him if it was him."

Albus was not happy with Mad Eye's revelation. "Light wizards don't just Kill Alistair!"

Mad Eye was not going to let Albus win this one. "The boy did the right thing, if it was him. Not one dark spell was used. He saved the innocent…that is what light wizards do Albus. Stop catering to those of the dark. They are not coming back to the light. They had a chance over the last thirteen years and they will not change now! We lost too many good people in the last war to your no kill policy."

Potter house

Sirius came out of the pensive white as a sheet. The memories Harry had shown him were beyond horror. He needed to help his godson now!

Sirius found Harry at the kitchen table calmly eating a sandwich and some chips.

Harry looked at Sirius and Laughed. "Did you enjoy parts of my previous Life?"

Sirius sat heavily in the chair across from Harry. "Not really, my own death certainly gave me a new view on things. What are we doing now?"

Harry got Serious. "Doing all we can to prevent it. I need you to do something for me."

Sirius just sat straighter. "Anything Harry you know that."

Harry grinned. "Call Kreacher, he needs to get us the locket Regulus told him to destroy."


	16. Chapter 16 Kreacher and locket

_**Letters not mailed**_

_**Kreacher and the locket**_

Sirius just sat straighter. "Anything Harry you know that."

Harry grinned. "Call Kreacher, he needs to get us the locket Regulus told him to destroy."

Sirius reluctantly called Kreacher, and he arrived with a quite audible Pop.

"Nasty blood traitor master calls Kreacher, what would mistr…!

Sirius cut him off. "That's enough bile Kreacher. Did my brother give you a locket and order you to destroy it?"

Kreacher was dumb founded. "How does blood traitor master know this? Kreacher never told any one."

Harry broke in, "Kreacher, I know you couldn't destroy the locket. If you bring it here now, I will show you how and allow you to destroy it."

Kreacher popped away and was back moments latter, locket in hand. The three of them walked to the back yard of the house where a large tree stump awaited. Harry handed Kreacher the sword of Gryffindor.

"Now Kreacher, I'm going to open the locket. As soon as I do that you stab it with the sword. Got it?"

Kreacher shook his head and Sirius looked on in awe.

Harry spoke to the locket. "_OPEN!" _

The locket sprang open and the voice of Voldemort spoke to Kreacher.

"You are the greatest house elf Kreacher, Kill Harry Potter…Kill him now!"

Harry just said, "Stab it for Regulas!"

The sword came down on the locket and cleaved it in two. The black mist above it exploded out with a scream and the drifted away as it dissipated.

Harry looked down at the little old elf. "Thank you Kreacher from Regulas, Sirius, and me."

Kreacher looked into Harry's Eyes in wonder. "You thanks Kreacher, no one has ever thanked Kreacher." The little old elf said with tears in his eyes.

Harry came down to Kreacher's level and smiled. "You did a good job Kreacher….when you do such a good job you should be thanked."

Kreacher was in tears and gulped out, "Never has an elf had such a master."

Harry Smiled at Kreacher, "Sirius and I will always be such a master to a loyal elf such as yourself. We'll need more help soon too."

Kreacher suddenly looked younger stronger and stood straighter. "Kreacher would do anything youse ask!"

For the first time in his life Sirius Smiled at Kreacher.

Gringgots

Draco Malfoy, was not a happy camper. The Goblins Had sentenced him to the summer at hard labor, only because he was a minor. He was shoveling Dragon shit from the pens for the remainder of the summer. All that was on his mind was making the little monsters pay.

Hogwarts office of Deputy Headmistress

Minerva was ripping Albus apart. "I told you when you left Harry with those people, you were looking for trouble. The worst sort of Muggles imaginable. You expected a weak boy coming here; he had to be extremely strong and independent to survive it."

Albus just didn't get it. "He needs to be brought to heal, back to the light."

Minerva Looked at Albus like he lost his mind.

"That boy will never turn dark Albus; you are not the only arbiter of the light! He will make his own path as we all must. Now get out of here. I'll not be a helpen ye to subjugate that child!

Albus turned dejected, how had everything gone so wrong?

The Burrow

Ginny was talking to her mother over lunch; her brothers were playing quiditch outside.

"Mum, Harry still hasn't noticed me. You promised I'd him. Shouldn't the contract have started working by now?"

Molly looked out the window pensively. "Maybe we will have to help it along a bit, I'll make sure Harry and Hermione get the two extra tickets to the World Cup. We can slowly start adding a very small love potion to their meals, not much just enough to get them looking in the right direction, Like I did with your father. Heaven knows Ron will need a strong woman, I guess we'll have to dose him too."

Malfoy Manor

Mrs. Malfoy had not heard from Draco in three days. She was extremely worried, and was headed for the Auror office.

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Office of Director

Amelia Bones

Mrs. Malfoy Barged directly into the Office of Amelia Bones looking like she would kill someone. "My son Draco has been missing for three day's, I want you to find him.

Amelia was enjoying this. The Malfoys had been the bane of her existence for years.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'm sorry to inform you that your son Draco is in the hands of Goblin justice. He drew his wand on a teller in the bank and attempted to hex him. As such my Hands are tied. We received as per treaty notice of same not ten minutes ago. I was about to dispatch two aurors to inform you. He will be at hard labor until the beginning of the school year. Had he been an adult they would have beheaded him. I would advise you rein him in, you no longer have the money to get him out of trouble."

Narcissa was incensed. "What do you mean, we have millions."

Amelia just smiled. "Your husband was found to be a death eater, under the new ministry edict and with the new treaty with the goblins eighty percent of your wealth held by the Goblins will be divided sixty percent to the ministry to pay reparations to those injured or hurt in the last war or any subsequent attacks, Forty percent to the Goblins for handling the reparations. Then your son pulls a stupid at the bank. Along with his incarceration he was fined one million galleons you still owe the Goblins two hundred thousand. The only asset you have left is your home. If you plan to survive I'd say you better put it on the market soon."


	17. Harrys Birthday and trainig Grangers

_**Letters not Mailed**_

_**Harry's birthday and**_

_**Training Grangers**_

The rest of July went by easy for Harry and Hermione. Of course they were busy with Sirius training Hermione's parents. It was fun though watching adults work slowly through the first year material.

When July thirty first arrived Harry wasn't really expecting anything. Though the party was small, hiding from Dumbledore made it that way. The others had some how managed to get Harry a pile of presents like he had never seen before. Hermione's attempt at a cake wasn't, but Harry didn't care he loved every bite because she took the time and love to make it.

It was four day's latter that Harry received a summons from the bank. He went the next morning early Via the Dobby express.

He entered the account manager's office to see what was going on.

The goblin started talking right away.

Lord Potter, since you have been incommunicado. The Weasleys and Mrs. Malfoy Have been attempting to contact you.

I explained to the Weasleys, that you arranged special training for the summer. They asked that I forward this invitation to you. While Mrs. Malfoy asked me to contact you as temporary head of the Black family. It would seem between her husband and sons foolishness, she has been left knotless. She asks if you could reinstate her family allowance. Malfoy Manor is up for sale and few are able to afford it."

I'll reinstate the allowance for Mrs. Malfoy if she renounces her blood bigotry publicly. If not make an eighty per cent offer on the Manor." Then Harry went into thought. The world Cup was exciting but he knew what would happen, and maybe he could stop the riots the death eaters would bring about. He could also lay a few bets with the death eaters and hurt them badly. "Could you tell the Weasleys, Hermione and myself will be happy to join them for the world cup."

Gringgots bank

Dragon workers quarters

Draco Malfoy, had lost a considerable amount of weight, he couldn't get rid of the smell. He had been in the same clothes for over a month and he itched everywhere. He was Draco Malfoy how could they even consider treating him like this. He was part of the elite, a pure bloods pure blood. He would take up his head of house and make them pay.

Wizengamot trial unit secluding office

Percy Weasley was not happy being shunted to this office, but he would do his best. He had to post all the upcoming trials in the Prophet. To save money he listed them all in the same edition.

The trial of Sirius Orion Black would be this Friday at nine am, whether he showed or not.

Potter House

Harry was at the breakfast table reading the Daily Prophet when a list of twelve trials caught his eye. He jumped up from the table screaming. "SIRIUS….Sirius COME QUICK!"

I know its very short but more is coming.


	18. Chapter 18 The trial of Sirius Black

_**Letters not mailed**_

_**The trial of **_

_**Sirius Orion Black**_

Harry was at the breakfast table reading the Daily Prophet when a list of twelve trials caught his eye. He jumped up from the table screaming. "SIRIUS….Sirius COME QUICK!"

Sirius came running wand in hand ready for a fight.

Harry looked at him. "Hold up…Hold up…Read this!"

Sirius held the paper in his hands. "What?"

Harry was smiling from ear to ear. "Your trail, after all this time you're getting your trial!"

Sirius looked at Harry. "Get Hold of Ted Tonks, He'll defend me."

Harry Looked at Sirius with a smile. "On the way!"

Gringgots Bank

Harry arrived at the bank and quickly got to his account manager.

"What can Gringgots do for you today Lord Potter!"

Harry smiled. "First could you get Ted Tonks here as quickly as possible, the second thing is easy see to that Draco Malfoy has his school supplies before you put him on the train to Hogwarts, take it from my accounts.

Harry waited for a half an hour for Ted Tonks to show up. When he arrived he was more than puzzled. "What can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

Harry held a very serious face. "I want you to represent Sirius Black at his trial this Friday."

To say Ted Tonks was shocked would be an understatement. "Why Mr. Potter, He was the betrayer of your parents?"

Harry just smiled. "No sir, Sirius was not, Peter Pettigrew betrayed my parents and killed the muggles. He admitted it in front of me, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Remus Lupin. He is a rat animagus that is in no way dead."

Ted was more shocked now than before. "But Pettigrew is dead!"

"Just ask all of us under veritaserum." Harry said matter of factly. "Then give us the antidote."

The Trial

Nine am Friday morning, Albus Dumbledore called the Wizengamot to order.

"The trial Of Sirius Orion Black, since Mr. Black did not see fit to Appear…"

The doors flew open Sirius walked in dressed in Black family Dress robes, and wearing the head of house ring for all to see.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken Chief Warlock, I am Here and My Plea is not guilty of all charges, and I insist my testimony be given under veritaserum."

All in the court were going crazy, until Albus sent a shock wave spell off.

"Thank you." Albus Said. "Have you any witnesses." At that moment Ted Tonks, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Remus Lupin entered the room. "These are my witnesses: we also wish to call you Mr. Dumbledore. So we ask you recuse yourself from this case, and ask Amelia Bones to act as judge."

Dumbledore was taken back, he was sure Sirius would not show up let alone with an attorney and witnesses. Harry and the Grangers had been off the radar all summer. That is why he allowed the trial. He could find him guilty and get rid of him. Now he was being called as a witness. This could be very bad for his plans.

Albus began, "I do not see why you would want me as a witness in this trial?"

Ted Tonks, "You were the one that said you cast the Fedelius Charm, on this evidence Lord Black was sent to Azkaban with out Trial, we wish to revisit that evidence."

Albus felt like a mouse caught in a trap, if he denied to allow it, his evidence would have to be thrown out, if he testified he hadn't taken the antidote to allow him to lie. He was between a rock and a very very hard place.

"Well then I must step down as judge, Madame Bones Have you any objections.

Amelia Shook her head and walked to the podium. "This trial will now begin Madame Amelia Bones as judge. Now that the preliminaries are finished may we begin?"

Albus Raised his Hand, "I ask for a continuance to go over my memories of the time."

Madame Bones smiled, "This trial is already 13 years late, your memories will do as they are. In fact Albus since you are so worried about testifying I will call you first. Would you prefer a magical oath or veritaserum?"

Albus Dumbledore took the stand. "May I have a magical oath?"

Harry spoke up, "Considering my life may ride on the outcome of this trial may I be the binder?"

Albus had no idea what Harry had in mind but it worried him.

Amelia looked down at Harry, "It is unusual but considering the circumstances I'll allow it."

Harry cast the binder, "Do you Albus Dumbledore swear on your life and magic that you will tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth with out purpose of evasion in any way?"

Albus Held a moment. "I will."

Harry continued, "Will you answer all questions fully and truthfully On your life and magic."

Albus Said, "I will."

Harry said the words in parceltongue and in English to seal the binding.

Then stood, "Madame Bones he is ready for questioning."

Amelia asked Harry About the binder, "The first was in parceltongue, it allows no obfuscation what so ever."

Amelia Smiled, "Mr. Tonks you may begin."

Ted stood before Dumbledore and asked, "Do you know who the caster of the Fedelius charm was for the Potters?

Albus tried not to say but he was compelled.

"I was."

Ted asked the Question, "Who was the secret keep since the charm has been broken?"

Albus looked with Fear but spoke. "Peter Pettigrew"

Ted had one more question. "Why did you lie to the authority about that secret keeper?"

Albus was sweating but the compulsion was to strong. "Sirius black would have raised Harry Potter, if that happened he would be to strong and not have been malleable as a weapon against Voldemort."

Ted started in. "Last question of this witness. "Albus did you illegally seal the Potter will and why?"

Albus was beyond sweating. "It named the secret keeper and included a letter to the DMLE that would have exonerated Sirius."

Amelia Bones stood up. "Aurors arrest Mr. Dumbledore, on charges of Kidnapping, Fraud, and child abuse. Lord Black you are exonerated of all charges, 50,000 galleons for each year you were incarcerated. You may go. I want an all points bulletin for the arrest of Peter Pettigrew."

As Albus was led from the court he asked Harry one question. "Why Harry?"

Harry looked at him. "Its time I knew the real truth."


	19. Chapter 19 Hogwarts Express

_**Letters not mailed**_

_**The World Cup**_

Harry and Hermione, went to the world cup with the Weasleys, Everything Happened as it did the first time, except the confrontation with Malfoy. Harry won an obscene amount of money from the death eater families. The Riot started as it did before but Harry was waiting. The first one never saw the curse coming and dropped under his compatriot's feet, The second had no chance either a stinger curse went right through his wind pipe. The third started spinning around looking for the curses and hit the man next to him with the killing curse. The rest apperated away, the dark mark was set off but Harry let Barty Crouch Jr. Get away, he needed him at Hogwarts.

Bartimus Crouch and a few Aurors came firing Stunners and Harry ducked just like he did before. Mr. Weasley came running, "That's Harry Potter, and do you really think he would set off the dark mark?" Harry handed Mr. Crouch his wand. "I took on the terrorists, Sorry I missed the guy that set off the mark." Harry looked off to his left and pointed. "He was over there."

Just like last time Winky the house elf was laying on the ground wand in Hand and Crouch gave her a glove. The poor elf was completely mortified. Harry waited until every one left the area and called out to Winky. She popped into view. "Youse Called Winky?" Harry came down to her level. "Yes I did, I know you didn't do it and you're a good elf. Would you like to work for me?" Winky was heaving happy tears and was bouncing on the balls of her feet smiling. "Yes sir Please sir!"

Harry stood placed his hand on Winky's Head and Spoke. "I Harry Potter accept the house elf Winky into my Family as Winky Potter!" Poor Winky almost fainted as she just said. "I Accept!" The white light engulfed Winky and Harry then went out.

Harry called out. "Dobby" He appeared in an instant. "Dobby could you please take Winky Home, Give her a uniform and explain the rules of the family." Dobby stood straight and said. "Sure Harry no problem." He took Winky's Hand and they disappeared.

Harry and Hermione decided to spend their last two days before school at the burrow. When breakfast came the next morning, the fire works were ready to start and not set off by Fred or George. Mrs. Weasley had Ginny and Ron already at the table. Ron being up this early in summer almost never happened. She sat Harry next to Ginny and Ron beside Hermione. Breakfast was already on the table including glasses of pumpkin juice. Harry took one sniff of the pumpkin juice and said. "It's a beautiful morning Hermione; we should walk in the orchard after breakfast. (That was the cue that a small amount of love potion was in their drinks). Hermione quickly used a switching spell under the table and switched there drinks with Ron and Ginny. Hermione could still smell it hers so switched it with Fred's.

Now it was waiting for the fire works. Suddenly Ron was making Love eyes at Ginny Fred was now enamored with Ron and Ginny was making goo goo eyes at Hermione. Harry and Hermione kissed and walked out the door to the orchard but put an auror listening spell on the room. Ginny was telling her Mother how much she was in love with Hermione Fred was trying to kiss Ron and Ron was after Ginny. Mrs. Weasley sent them all to their rooms and was quickly making the antidote. Harry and Hermione walked in, and said. "Love potions don't work on a soul bond couple." They turned and walked back to the orchard and had a snuggle fest up against an apple tree.

Mrs. Weasley went to the desk in the den. She opened the drawer of important papers and found the marriage contract in ashes. Molly Weasley was not happy, at this turn of events. With Dumbledore still being held for trial, she would just have to wait.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

The Malfoy's needless to say were not happy with their new home. The library was warded so they could not enter. The place was a total disaster dirt Magical bugs and pests of all kinds, but it was this or a two bedroom walk up on Knockturn Alley. Draco's things for school were delivered by the Goblins. Second hand Books and equipment, and his allowance from the Black Family was just 2 ½ galleons a month. Yes the prince of Slytherin was now a pauper. His manor house was being redecorated by none other than Hermione Granger. He would now be laughing stock of the school.

Hogwarts express

Harry and Hermione arrived at platform 9 ¾ at ten o'clock sharp September first. Hermione's parents being able to enter the barrier for the first time met them there with Sirius. The Weasleys were running late as usual so they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and took a cab from there. The platform was almost empty so they were able to tour the train with Hermione's parents. At about ten thirty the Grangers were heading out. It was good for Hermione to see them one last time before school; Sirius and Remus were going to continue their training.

They got the very last compartment on the train and snuggled until it was time to leave the station. Dobby had packed them a picnic lunch and the basket smelled wonderful. Mrs. Weasley made them breakfast thankfully no love potions this time. They would not arrive at Hogsmead until six thirty that night so they saved the lunch until latter. At ten fifty eight Ron came into the compartment.

"What smells so good?" Was the first thing out of his mouth!

Harry Looked at Ron. "Winky made us lunch we figured we'd eat around two. You'll be welcome to join us of course."

Rons jealous streak was showing. "You have a house elf now?"

Hermione was the one who answered. "We actually have twenty in the family now. We bought the Malfoy manor when they went belly up. The contractors are doing the renovations now."

At this point the conversation came to a halt as Malfoy opened the door.

"Potter, Can I talk to you, Alone?"


	20. Chapter 20 Draco and the feast

_**Letters not mailed**_

_**Draco and the feast**_

At this point the conversation came to a halt as Malfoy opened the door.

"Potter, Can I talk to you, Alone?"

Harry and Draco walked to an empty compartment in the same car. Draco sat down hard with an exasperated look on his face. "How do you do it?" Harry Looked a bit perplexed. "How Do I Do what?"

Draco was almost in tears. "Get everyone to at least look up to you."

Harry thought he understood. "Draco, Most people who meet me see the boy who lived, But if that's all I was, I wouldn't be much. I want people to meet me, Just Harry. I don't try to live up to the hype. I'm a 15 year old kid, with a lot to learn. I don't try to be above anyone. Just be your self, make your own mistakes, we all do. Stop using daddy or money or anything like that. Let people meet Draco. Help every one when you can. Ask for help when you need it. You're out of the shadows now. Be you instead of what some one wants you too."

"But How?" Draco said.

Harry looked at Draco. "It's easy; treat every one the way you want to be treated."

The rest of the train ride was uneventful; they finally made it to the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall was in the center seat, and professor Flitwick was handling the first years. Once the sorting was finished, dinner was served. Ron was doing as he usually did spraying everyone with half eaten food. Now was the moment Harry knew was coming.

Professor McGonagall began. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I have a few announcements, the forbidden forest is as always forbidden, the list of banned items is on Mr. Filtch's Office Door. Quiditch for this year has been canceled." The hall went crazy. When they finally settled down she continued. "The ministry has reinstituted the Triwizard tournament. It is between the most prominent schools of Europe. One Champion will be chosen from each school. They will then compete in three tasks that are extremely dangerous. You must be seventeen to enter and the champions will be chosen by an impartial judge. The other schools will arrive on the thirtieth of October. Now Prefects please lead the first years to their houses. Time for bed off you go."

Gryffindor boys dorm fourth years

Ron was sitting on his bed when Harry came in. "Harry so you're dating Hermione?"

Harry gave Ron a look that said, don't go there. "Yes, Ron but it's more than that."

Ron looked at him like you're kidding. "Great practice for the real thing then?"

Harry got his hackles up. "Why would you even say some thing like that?"

Ron looked like Harry was stupid. "Come on Harry, this is Hermione, you're the Boy who lived. You can have any girl in the world and you'd settle for Hermione?"

Harry was getting more than angry his magic was crackling. "You mean the Hermione you constantly belittle. The Hermione that's beautiful, smart, caring, that would walk through fire for me. The Girl I just happen to be in love with."

Ron was incredulous. "There are so many prettier girls Harry."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. "Drop it Ron, this will never change….EVER!"

Harry pulled the curtains on his four poster bed and put up wards for quiet and went to bed fuming at Ron.

The next morning Harry avoided Ron getting up early. He waited for Hermione in the common room and they went down to breakfast together.

When they arrived in the great hall, no one else had arrived save Severus Snape. "Mr. Potter, you're early."

Harry smiled, and handed the professor a note it read (_find a reason to give me detention tonight). _"Yes sir we want to get an early start on classes."

Snape sneered, "You will be having potions with me first, See to it you are on time." Snape spun on his heels cloak billowing behind him.

After the encounter with Snape they took there normal seats at the Gryffindor table. Breakfast was basically quiet. Ron sat with Seamus and Dean. Neville came in a few minutes latter to join them.

"Harry are you and Hermione Really Dating?"

Harry got a very big Smile. "Nev She's the love of my life; I can assure you I'm off the Market."

Ginny was sitting close by and ran from the Great Hall. Of course Lavender brown heard him say it and the rumor mill was off and running.

Not long after Pansy Parkinson trailed by Crabbe and Goyle made an appearance. She looked down her nose at Harry.

"Still slumming with the mudblood Potter?"

Harry looked up and laughed in her face. "If you mean I'm dating the most beautiful desirable woman in the school and not some inbred pug dog….You're right."

Pansy pulled her wand and sent off a nasty looking curse that Harry deflected into the ceiling.

Snape was there in a heart beat. "Potter, Detention my office 7 o'clock tonight!"

Harry frowned at Snape but his eyes were smiling. "I'll be there sir." Was said in a very contrite manner.


	21. Chapter 21 Detention

_**Letters not mailed**_

_**Detention and planning**_

Thanks again for all the favs, Follows and reviews. Every one of you is great. It really inspires me to write more!

Snape was there in a heart beat. "Potter, Detention my office 7 o'clock tonight!"

Harry frowned at Snape but his eyes were smiling. "I'll be there sir." Was said in a very contrite manner.

Classes were quiet and just too easy for Harry. Having been the top Auror in England for over eighteen years made school more than redundant. Snape could not even find fault with his potions and couldn't rattle him.

When Seven o'clock came Harry was outside Snape's Door knocking. He heard Snape from Inside say one word. "Enter!"

Harry opened the door entered, and began warding the office. When he finished he sat down. "Thank you sir, we need to talk."

Snape was sitting deep in thought.

"What did you need Potter?"

Harry smiled at Snape that unnerved the professor. "The potions you made will cure lycanthropy; I'm giving you complete credit. Here are the research notes." Harry said, handing him a large file. "Next I'm going to be forced into the Triwizard tournament. Allow this to happen. Keep a close eye on Mad eye, he is an imposter and a death eater. Have him mentor me through the tournament. Last I will tell you what to do during the third task. We will end the second Voldemort war before it starts."

"That's Quite a bit Potter do you think you can pull it off?" Snape asked with a sneer.

Harry smiled. "Did you find and destroy the Diadem?"

Snape Still sneering reached into his desk and pulled out what was left of the diadem. "Do you think me a dunderhead, Potter?"

Harry broke down laughing, "Knowing more about you than you would like I will say no. You sir are one of the bravest men I have ever met. You also will not be dieing in this if I can help it. The last thing you did in the life I lived before was give me your memories as you died. I defeated Voldemort but too many people died. We will prevent it this time.

Snape was showing an eye opening look Harry had never seen on the mans face Humor. "What Memories?"

Harry took out his wand placed it to his temple and gave Snape Memories. "No one else will Know!"


	22. Chapter 22 Days up to a Birthday

_**Letters not mailed**_

_**Days up to a birthday**_

Ron was not speaking to Harry and it seemed Neville took his place. Ginny was constantly giving Hermione looks that could kill and full of hate. Other than that school was going by well. Harry was getting at least one detention a week from Snape, that the two planed to keep up on what was happening.

It had been two weeks into the New Year when Draco contacted Harry. They met in an unused class room on the second floor.

Draco was limping when he entered the class room, and his face was under glamour.

Harry looked him over quickly. "Stand still Draco." Harry ran his wand over Draco's side and muttered a few spells, then did the same on his face. It wasn't perfect but it was better. "Okay, what happened?"

Draco looked at Harry and shrugged his shoulders. Harry then turned to him. "Look me in the eye!" Harry looked into Draco's mind, he probed deep but gently.

Harry finally pulled back. "You've been obliviated. Hold still I'll see if I can get the memory back." Harry pulled his new wand and it gave off a light blue light and impacted on Draco's eyes.

When Harry lifted the spell Draco dropped to the floor. "Damn, Harry the DADA professor it's not him. It's some guy using polyjuice Potion."

Harry sighed, "I know Draco. What ever you do don't tell anyone!" (Now I'm covering up for death eaters). "Draco there are things happening in this school that could change all our lives this year. If you want to help, I need a magical oath that nothing you learn in this room or from me goes any farther."

Draco considered what was happening. "I need to think about it."

Harry looked at Draco. "It would be very much to the benefit of the name Malfoy….If you want prestige again. Meet me here Saturday morning after breakfast. If your not here I'll know your answer."

Harry then quietly left the classroom.

Office of temporary headmistress

"Alistair, I can not condone the teaching of the unforgivable's in this School under any circumstances."

Mad Eye Answered. "I will not be teaching there use only how to avoid or overcome them. That's what defense Against the Dark Arts is learning to defend yourself."

Minerva relented though not thoroughly happy about it. She would be watching closely.

Gryffindor common room

Harry Hermione and Neville were doing home work together. Harry was helping Neville with practical spell casting (Mostly charms work). Ron came busting in. "Now that I'm not around your helping the squib!" Ron stated angrily. (Ron's grades were falling fast and his mother was sending angry letters).

Harry stood up accidentally snapping Neville's wand. "Neville is a great wizard, some thing is holding him back I'm trying to help him!"

Neville was looking at his wand in shock.

(It was a Friday night before a Hogsmead weekend, this was Harry's plan to replace Neville's wand early.)

Harry looked at Neville, "I'll replace it tomorrow Nev….Its my fault!"

Neville was almost in tears. "My Dads wand, Gran is going to kill me."

Harry took out his wand and did a reparo on the wand. "It won't work Neville, but we will get a glass case to put it in to honor your Dad."

Neville smiled, "Harry I'd like that!"

Harry then turned to Hermione. "I think we should start a DADA club, would you be willing to help me, you too Neville?"

To say Neville was amazed at being asked was far beyond understatement, and Hermione just jumped up Hugged and kissed Harry with an enthusiastic YES.

Hogsmead

Harry had sent Hedwig to the shop in Knockturn Alley to have the proprietor meet them with his traveling kit in the hogshead in the morning. He sent a letter saying he would be there at ten.

After breakfast Harry, Hermione, and Neville Headed straight to the grimy old pub, to have Neville's wand made.

Two hours latter a very happy Neville Longbottom was admiring the new creation. It was alder wood, with a dragon heartstring and manticore hair core with a bloodstone handle. They took it to a small copse of trees to try it out. Neville shot a stunner a rather large tree and it exploded. Harry brought up a shield in time to protect them from flying wood chips. Harry was smiling as Neville examined his wand. "Nev, I don't think anyone will be calling you squib anymore! Let's go to the three broomsticks lunch is on me."

Hermione's Birthday

Harry had plans for Hermione's Birthday; he met her in the common room that morning and didn't say a word. He led her to the great hall for breakfast…still nothing…went through classes and dinner still nothing. After dinner on the way to the library the stairs wouldn't let them get there. Finally he dragged her in an empty classroom with no lights on. The lights went on and all of Gryffindor yelled out Surprise…And sang Happy Birthday to Hermione. Tears were in her eyes but with a smile that would out shine the sun. There was a large cake shaped like a book…it was Hermione's favorite…presents on a separate table…music was playing and the twins some how at that moment gave Ron a canary cream.

He burst into yellow feathers and was running around the room until he instantly changed back and feathers went everywhere.

When the Party wound down and everyone else left for the common room, Harry held Hermione's hand pulled a small box from his pocket and gave it to Hermione. She opened it and a small diamond necklace was inside. She held it to the light and its fire sparkled. "Hermione, this was my mothers, it's the first piece of jewelry my Dad gave my Mom. I want you to have it."

Hermione began "It's to much Har…" He put a finger to her lips. "You are my soul mate, my wife…who else should have it. One day you'll pass it on to our child."

Hermione turn around pulled her hair up. "Could you put it on me Harry?"

Harry took the necklace and placed it around her neck, then gently kissed her under her ear. "Happy Birthday Hermione!"


	23. Chapter 23 The Goblet Of Fire

_**Letters not mailed**_

_**The Goblet of Fire **_

The days drifted lazily by for Harry as Halloween approached. He knew what was coming so he mentally prepared for it. Ron was still being a major git and Ginny's jealousy was beginning to get over bearing. Three times Ginny had tried to potion either himself or Hermione. Harry was worried she would get desperate and try something really stupid.

When the other schools were scheduled to arrive, the school was at a fever pitch. They were all out side by house waiting in the cold.

Harry's eyes were on the eastern horizon. He was holding Hermione's hand and casting warming charms ever ten minutes or so. At long last a carriage came into view flying over the mountains pulled by seven enormous white flying horses. They nearly ran Hagrid down landing. First exited the Largest Woman any in the castle had ever seen, followed by 25 beautiful girls in flowing blue silk robes. They were escorted directly into the castle. As the last girl entered the castle a large sucking sound could be heard coming from the black lake. An old ship that looked like it had been a wreck at the bottom of the ocean from three hundred years ago was coming to the surface. The boys of Drumstrang walked down a gangway towards the castle. After both schools had entered the students of Hogwarts were led back into the great hall.

The Hogwarts students were all seated and the headmistress rand on her glass for silence. She then took the podium.

"I would like first to introduce the lovely ladies of beauxbatons academy of magic, and there headmistress Madame Maxime."

The girls dressed in light blue robes fairly floated down the center aisle with blue butterflies swirling around them. Ron was drooling all over himself as he watched the girls, while Harry only had eyes for Hermione. Once they were seated McGonagall spoke again. "Now I'd like to welcome the proud sons of Drumstrang and there Headmaster Igor Karkaroff." The noise was deafening as they marched forward beating their staffs on the ground making fire with each hit and when they arrived at the front blowing out huge fire dragons. During this Ron was nearly fainting at the sight of Victor Krum as the student flanking Karkaroff. Krum was also eyeing Hermione hungrily. Professor McGonagall spoke one more time. "Please all take your seats and enjoy the meal we have prepared." The meal and desert was eaten and enjoyed by most. Some in the French contingent were complaining. When Professor McGonagall rose to her feet and came forward. "Tonight begins the Triwizard Tournament, and to explain what will be happening, the Head of The department of International Cooperation Mr. Bartimus Crouch." He stepped forward.

"Mr. Filtch if you would please." Filtch rolled out a coffin which he stood on end. Mr. Crouch tapped the top of it with his wand and the coffin melted away, revealing a flaming Gold Goblet with runes etched all the way around it. "The Goblet Of Fire. Anyone wishing to enter the tournament need only place their name on a piece of parchment with the name of their respective school before tomorrow nights dinner, the cup will then chose the champions. No one under the age of seventeen will be allowed to place their name in the cup. Do not place you name in foolishly. Once chosen, there is no turning back as it is a magical contract and you must then compete. Several enchantments have been placed on the cup to prevent anyone under the age of seventeen from entering. I hope to see you all at the choosing tomorrow night." The cup suddenly burnt more brightly. "With this" pointing at the cup "the Triwizard Tournament has begun!" The headmistress then chimed in "Time for bed, you are all dismissed."

That night and the next day went all most exactly as Harry remembered. So sitting with Hermione as the champion selection went on was the same except Hermione's Hand in his knowing what was coming and Snape's eyes watching him the whole time. After the third champion was chosen Snape sneered at Harry as if to say liar, then his attitude totally changed as the goblet flared again and another name came out. The Headmistress looked down at Harry. "Harry Potter!" Harry walked to the goblet put his left hand on it and spoke. "On my life and my magic, I did not put my name forth in the goblet of fire I also asked no one else to do it for me this is my oath!" A light of gold encircled Harry and went into him. Then he took his wand and called out "Expecto Patronum!" A large silver and gold stag erupted from his wand and pranced threw the Great Hall. He then walked to the front of the great hall and to the anteroom beyond.

Even with his oath they were all questioning him in the anteroom, and Crouch once again confirmed he must compete.

Minerva was worried for her Cub; she had yet to give up the position of Gryffindor head. She did ask Alistair to mentor the boy.

When Harry had detention Monday night Snape was fuming. "I know you told me this would happen do actually plan to win it?"

Harry Laughed, "If I don't the contestant that does is toast."

Snape was not amused. "What do you mean?"

Harry sighed. "Last time I went through this Cedric Diggory Died. He will not die this time!"


	24. Chapter 24 The first task

_**Letters not mailed**_

_**Working towards the first task**_

Everyone expected Harry to be a nervous wreck leading up to the first task. Nothing could be further from the truth. Harry was walking around as if nothing was going to happen. When the fake Moody pulled Harry aside after class, Harry decided to have some fun with him.

Moody sat Harry Down and asked, "What do you plan to do about your dragon Potter?"

Harry looked at Moody. "Just a little dragon, that's no problem. Seriously misunderstood creatures Dragons are."

Harry got up, "No worries professor I'll handle it. If you're going to bet put it on me!" Then he walked out the door with a confident air reminiscent of the old Draco Malfoy, leaving a very confused professor in his wake.

Harry had written Charlie Weasley asking him to bring Norberta as Hagrid would love to see her. As he expected the horntail was no where to be seen as he and Hagrid met back up with an old friend.

The day of the task the other champions were a nervous as a long tailed kneazel in a room full of rocking chairs. While Harry sat near the entrance of the tent completely composed. When Hermione burst in the tent and hugged him the camera flashed. Rita Skeeter was on the prowl again. "Young Love How…" Harry cut her off. "Fantastic, yes Miss Skeeter, I'm the luckiest guy in Hogwarts, with the most beautiful girl in my arms. Hermione, I understand there is a Yule Ball this year, Will you do me the great honor and privilege To allow me to escort you to the ball?" Hermione was a bit surprised that Harry would ask in this setting, but with blushing cheeks she responded. "Harry, I would love to go with you."

Harry then looked at Rita, "Now you can be the first to report I am officially Off THE MARKET. You get to scoop witch weekly. If you print any lies or suppositions I will never speak with you again. Oh and check with Madame Pomphry You find I have no potions in my system. Being the Boy who lives I'm checked regularly. For this task we were all checked this morning."

Rita left in a huff. When Minerva and the officials entered the tent, Hermione was asked. "Miss Granger, what are you doing here?"

Hermione Smiled. "Giving my man a kiss for luck. I'll be in the stands Harry and I'll see you right after." Hermione then left the tent.

The Dragons were chosen they all got the dragon they had last time, Leaving Norberta for Harry again going last. When the other champions reentered the tent, Fleur had her legs badly burned, Cedric's Arm was broken and burned, Victor was in the worst shape he was burned down the right side of his body and his face looked like it had gone through a meat grinder. Harry walked out to face Norberta, he approached cautiously, and never drew his wand. He allowed her to sniff him. Then to every ones amazement she licked him like a puppy would its master. Harry petted her head and pointed to her eggs. The dragon took the offending egg and dropped it Harry's hands. Harry kissed her on the nose and walked out of the stadium with out a scratch. The crowd went nuts. Karkaroff was beating on the desk insisting Harry cheated. But no one could see any way he had so every other judge gave Harry full points. Since the highest and lowest scores were thrown out Harry walked off with the highest score, leading the tournament.

The Weasley twins were beyond ecstatic; they had bet everything on Harry in the task. The odds were so bad against Harry they made fifty to one, Bagman owed them a small fortune.

Hermione came running from the stands as Ginny threw her self at Harry and tried to kiss him. Harry held her at arms length and called for Hermione.

Hermione walked up gently removed Ginny and proceeded to snog Harry until they almost passed out from lack of air. Ginny walked off red and mad as a wet hornet.

Ron came running up, "Did Ginny ask you?"

Harry looked at Ron like he lost his mind. "Ask me what Ron?" Ron smiled. "To take her to the Yule Ball of course!" Harry was enjoying this. "Even if she had Ron I would have had to decline. I'm already spoken for and I am taking my Girlfriend Hermione! Why would you think anything else would be happening?"

Ron was not Happy. "But she's just a practice Gir…" Harry's fist came in instant contact with Ron's Mouth knocking out more than a few teeth and leaving him sprawled out on the ground. "Insult my girl like that once more Ronald Weasley and you may not be breathing when I'm done! Come on Hermione I'm sure there is a party in the common room.

The party in the common room was in its third hour when Ron walked in and straight up to Harry. "What did you punch me in the mouth for?"

Harry looked at Ron like he was a total idiot. "Calling Hermione a practice girl friend again, if she is a practice girl friend I'll be practicing till the day I Marry her I guess in your mind she'd be a practice wife too?"

Now Ron really puts his foot in it. "You have a betrothal contract with Ginny!"

Harry Smiled like the sun was in his eyes.

"Ron didn't you know a soul bond negates all types of marriage contracts. Hermione and I are a soul bonded couple and its sealed we are as good as married already."

Ron started babbling. "But Dumbledore said, it was fully binding!"

Harry Smiled again. "Then he didn't understand Potter family Magic. We can only marry for love, marriage contracts are not binding on us. Plus Ginny owes me a life debt, do you want me to call it in?"


	25. Chapter 25 The Daily Prophet

_**Letters not mailed**_

_**The Daily Prophet**_

_**Harry potter off the market**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_Yesterday in the tent of champions at the Triwizard tournament_

_We got this photo____of our youngest champion the Boy-who-lived Harry Potter Holding in his arms one Hermione Granger, a plain muggleborn girl. Though she is reported to be the brightest witch in the school, is she good enough for our hero? Should he have chosen some one closer to the top of magical society? A pretty red head had this to say._

_Harry Potter should at least be with a pure blood. Why would he lower himself to her, it must be some form of dark magic._

_I checked with the school healer, Harry was checked that morning just before the task and showed no signs of potions or charms._

_Maybe this is real and maybe not, only time will tell._

Harry was livid, he knew exactly who the red head was. He walked over to Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny may I talk to you?" Ginny smiled. "Of course Harry." Harry was not smiling. "Ginny I'm calling in your life debt to me. You will leave me and Hermione Alone. You will not speak to the press about us; in fact you will not discuss us with anyone ever. Is that understood! Ginny burst out in tears. "But we are supposed to be together you were promised to me."

Harry Burst out. "An illegal contract made by a person that had no right to make one. In fact Potter family Magic would have prevented it. Leave us alone Ginny, I will not have you hurt Hermione again…Goodbye!"

Harry turned, leaving Ginny in tears and walked back to sit with his beloved. Ginny ran out of the great hall and didn't look back.

Ron stormed into the Great Hall looking for Harry. He stormed up to him and started. "Potter what did you do to my sister?" Ron's face was red as an over ripe tomato.

Harry Looked at Ron. "I told her to stay out of mine and Hermione's life. I never will be her boyfriend, Husband, or anything else. She went too far with talking like she did to Rita Skeeter just to try to hurt Hermione and break us up which will never happen."

Ron whines, "I'm in love with Hermione couldn't you let me have one thing I wanted?"

Harry looked at Ron. "One thing you want, Can I have anything that I want. How about live parents Ron. Oh you have that. How about people who love you, the people I was forced to live with Hated and beat me to get the magic out of me almost every Day. How about brothers and sisters that would do anything for Me, Again you have that Ronald. I would give up the fame, money, and all rest of being the damned Boy who lived to have what you don't even recognize. The only real love I get is from Hermione and you would even deny me that. I don't want a boy who lived fan girl, I want some one that loves me for me. I bless the Ground Hermione walks on. I could give up everything and start fresh as long as she is in my life. Because it's the only real love I'll ever get. I'll scream it from the top of this castle for every one to hear. I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER SHE IS THE BEST PART OF MY LIFE!"

Ron walked away saying, "He's just as mental as she is."


	26. The trial of dumbledore

_**Letters not mailed**_

_**The trial of Dumbledore**_

_**And**_

_**Ron Weasley's honor duel**_

It was the first of December when Albus Dumbledore's trial was scheduled at nine in the morning. Harry was required to be there.

He left the school at eight with professor McGonagall, after kissing Hermione goodbye.

The left to the Ministry from McGonagall's office Harry walked from the fire placed and did a quick cleaning charm to rid himself of the ash and soot. They made their way courtroom ten, and arrived to find court already in session. Amelia chastised him for being late. Harry then retorted. "We were informed of the time and date of this trial if an update was sent we never received it. There still may be owl wards still preventing my mail. The original edict was hand delivered by an Auror. If those wards are there they were placed by Albus Dumbledore, was it he who requested the time change?"

Amelia Bones looked at Albus. "Yes Lord Potter it was."

Harry looked at Albus. "It makes me wonder why? Not his stated reasons."

Amelia Bones then asked, "Are you ready to testify Lord Potter?"

Harry Answered. "Yes, and will submit to veritaserum testimony."

Harry took the stand and was administered the serum.

Amelia Asked, "Are you Harry James Potter?"

Harry, "Yes"

Amelia, "Do you know the man on trial here today?"

Harry, "Yes"

Amelia, "To the best of your knowledge, was this your magical guardian?"

Harry, "Until Sirius black was returned to that role this summer yes he was."

Amelia, "Where were you placed when you were orphaned."

Harry, "With the Dursleys, Petunia Dursley is my mothers sister."

Amelia, "Could you briefly describe your treatment at the Dursley home?"

Harry, "Full time physical and mental abuse."

Amelia, "could you describe an instance of this abuse?"

Harry, "For my fifth birthday present, I was straped to the banister and whipped with a metal studded belt, until My back was nothing but blood, Then I was thrown into my cupboard under the stairs and locked in for four days."  
Amelia, "Did Mr. Dumbledore know of this abuse?"

Harry, "He received monthly reports from my neighbor Mrs. Figg. I don't know if he even bothered to read them."

Amelia, "To the best of your knowledge did Mr. Dumbledore ever check on you?"

Harry, "I had no idea he even existed until I got my Hogwarts letter addressed to my cupboard under the stairs.

Amelia "I think we have enough Lord Potter, Please administer the antidote!"

Harry listened to three more hours of People under the serum. It was more and more damning.

Finally the judgment came down Amelia announced it.

"Albus Dumbledore, The judgment of this court is that you will spend two years for each year you allowed and encouraged the abuse of Lord Potter you will pay Lord Potter one hundred thousand Galleons for each year he suffered such abuse, All titles awards and positions of power are now revoked, you may not be involved with any children in any way. Aurors take this person from my sight!"

While Harry was in court, Hermione was headed to the library alone in Hogwarts, She was taking a short cut Harry had shown her. When out of an alcove a red head jumped her and threw her wand away. Ron started Beating Hermione over and over he hit her with his fists. Screaming at her the whole time, "This is for hurting my sister, and being Harry's whore when my family depended on getting his money you bitch! He screamed it over and over. Hermione was left behind a suit of armor, Bleeding and unconscious.

She was found by Luna Lovegood, barely breathing and almost dead.

She got to professor Flitwick in moments and he levitated her to the hospital wing where Madame Pomphry got straight to work. Hermione Had seven broken bones her face was a mess. She was in a potion induced sleep when Harry returned. He entered the hospital wing and wouldn't leave her side for the two days she slept. He held her Hand and Prayed to what ever God there was that she would be alright.

When Hermione awoke she shied away from Harry, She was so traumatized. She told who did it and what was said to her. Once Madame Pomphry Had asleep again Harry headed out. It was lunch time, so Harry knew where He would find her attacker. Ronald was stuffing his face at the Gryffindor table. Harry stood in the center door and set a sonorous on his voice.

"Ronald Weasley, I call you to an Honor duel for what you did to my bond mate and future wife. You have five minutes to prepare your self and meet me on the front lawn or banish your self from this school!"

Ron was shaking He never thought Harry would come after him. Harry Called out "four minutes!"

Ron's knees were week.

George looked at him. "What did you do to Hermione?"

Ron looked at his brother and said nothing.

Fred looked disgusted. "You beat her didn't you?"

Ron just gulped. Fred and George picked him up by each arm and frog marched him out the door to the front lawn and threw him to the ground. The said together "All yours Harry he deserves what he gets!"

Professor Flitwick came out. "What is this Mr. Potter?" "This is who beat Hermione and left her for dead. I demand Satisfaction!" Harry said calmly.

Flitwick called out. "You have called an honor duel on the Weasley family, for the attempted murder of your bond mate and future wife a member of house Potter. Is their any other Weasley Present to stand for Ronald in this duel?"

Percy stepped forward, "I will stand for my brother!"

Flitwick Called Out. "You realize an honor duel is to the death? Are you willing to die for your brother?"

Percy stood still for many moments. "No he committed the crime He should face the wand!"

Ron was looking to his twin brothers, the stood tall and said nothing. He looked toward Ginny and stared into her eyes. "I did this for you!"

Ginny said not a word.

Flitwick called "The honor duel will begin on my mark. On the count of three. One….Two…Ron shot off the first spell It was wide. Ron kept Firing spell after spell Harry just side stepped all of them He didn't even shield. Ron was sweating profusely. Harry fired a light stinging hex and hit Ron in his most private spot. Ron doubled over screaming in pain. Harry hit Ron with a bludgeoning hex in the arse breaking his right hip. Ron lay on the ground firing wildly Harry finally gave Rom mercy with a reducto to his forehead. Ron was gone.


	27. Christmas at the Potters

_**Letters not mailed**_

_**Christmas in the chaos**_

Harry decided to take Hermione home for Christmas. She was in fear in the hospital that Ron would return for her. She knew Ron was dead, but she couldn't stop seeing him in her dreams. They left a few days before the rest of the school. Her parents drove the ranger to Hogwarts. It was the first automobile to ever enter Hogwarts grounds.

Hermione held onto Harry like her life depended on it. She knew it was irrational but her feelings couldn't rationalize. With all the bullying she endured as a child nothing ever did this to her.

When they arrived at the Potter house, Poppy was waiting for her. Severus had worked for most of the month perfecting a potion to help her emotional state. They had offered to obliviate her, but she said she had to work it through herself. It was the night she insisted Harry stay with her that fixed it.

The bond was working overtime on teen aged hormones, that they made love the first time. It was sweet and healing for Hermione.

Harry found a new connection; they could feel each others emotions read each others thoughts support each other in ways that were only dreams before. They also knew where the other was at all times. This sharing healed Hermione, and she loved Harry all the more for it.

Hermione wanted to invite Neville and Luna. Through everything that year they were the couple's support system. Harry would have invited Fred and George, but didn't think it would be good for Hermione.

He sent them presents of gift certificates from Zonkos. He also included letters thanking them for the support they gave in the Ron situation.

Longbottom Manor

Neville was talking to his Grandmother; she agreed that they should spend some time with the Potters over the holidays. Neville sent an owl saying they could come on Boxing Day.

The Rookery

Xeno Lovegood was a bit eccentric but loved his daughter above anything. She grew up with one friend that abandoned her. When he received the owl from the Potters he sent an instant reply. Luna could stay from Boxing Day through the end of the Holidays. He knew his Daughter needed it. Her needs were above his happiness.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

The Malfoy's had slowly cleaned up the old Black mansion but it was still gloomy and just didn't feel like a home. They were also very lonely. All the friends that they had now wanted nothing to do with them. With out wealth they were nothing. Draco thought of all the other people at Hogwarts that he hurt or bullied. Now they were enjoying friends and family. He just sat in his cousin Sirius room looking at old photos of half dressed muggle girls. They were smiling and looked like they were having fun. He could not remember a time when he really had fun. Oh how he wished he could just have fun. He was always told by his father don't be foolish gain power over people. What did it get him? Dead out on a stupid killing spree, and he wanted him to follow. What was it Potter said, treat people like you want to be treated. Such a simple Idea. He has real friends though, people that would Die for him, Money fame he seemed to shun it. Yet it was heaped upon him. From what Draco Heard Potter had a very bad childhood? The Prophets report on Dumbledore's trial said he was beaten daily, and basically treated worse than a house elf, and even his house elves loved him. He needed to speak with his mother.

When he arrived in the kitchen there was an owl waiting for him. It was an invitation to the Potters for the Holidays for him and his mother. One line hit Draco Hard.

_We are cousins Draco we should at least try to get along. Come have some fun for Christmas._

_The letter was signed by every member of the house._

_Narcissa was a bit apprehensive but Draco was ready to pack._

_Boxing Day_

Every one invited came the Potter house was full. Draco had apologized to every one for being a major git. He found out he loved the television. So Harry got him a small one for Christmas and Sirius had a room at Grimauld, Warded and wired for electricity. Draco was going crazy with video games and the CD player. He never got many fun things. They were all having a time. He found he really liked Neville. The boy had a crazy sense of humor. Draco was happy, really happy for the first time in his life. The Grangers had the house decorated with the help of Sirius and Remus. Remus best gift was from Severus, He had taken the werewolf cure and he was standing one night just gazing at the full moon for the first time since he was five years old.

Harry and Hermione got all kinds of things from everyone. Fred and George even sent them samples of their products. Hermione seemed to be over her fears but they wouldn't know until they returned to Hogwarts.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Letters not mailed**_

_**Return to Hogwarts**_

They took the express back to school, The whole crowd from Christmas in one compartment. It felt funny not waiting for Draco to come and insult them instead sitting there laughing and telling stories with him. Neville was the worst of the bunch since he got his new wand his confidence had soared, and Luna with one arm around each of them it really felt good.

Hermione was sleeping in Harry's arms, even though she had been given a clean bill of health still was tiring easily. Harry just loved holding her; they were getting married quarters when they got back to school. From the look of the letter McGonagall was not happy about it.

About half way through the ride to Hogsmead the Slytherin's made their appearance. "You Hanging out with Loons and losers now Dumbo? Pansy Said as she looked at Draco. Harry Laughed.

"No Pansy, Draco moved up from your Group of inbred fools."

Draco then chimed in, "I also had the best holiday of my life…I actually had fun! Go on back to your low life click."

Pansy pulled her wand but Hermione was faster. "I wouldn't go there if I were you Pansy….You will not like the result!"

After that the Slytherin's retreated.

Harry looked at Draco, "If it gets too hot in the dungeons we have a spare bedroom in our suite Draco."

Draco gave his old famous smirk. "I think you'll need me down there. I may not be popular any more but I do have ears. Besides Snape is my Godfather he'll watch my back."

Harry then drifted off to sleep holding Hermione. Life felt so good holding her. He only wished he had noticed the way he truly loved her the first time around. Yet now he slept in sweet slumber.

Harry and Hermione were awakened with just five minutes until they arrived in Hogsmead. They Ran to the restrooms and changed into robes, and still looked a bit disheveled as they exited the train.

The Carriage ride was quiet, and most of them could see the thestrals now since watching the now infamous duel of Ron and Harry.

The fireworks started when the group got to the common room. Percy was assigned to show Harry and Hermione, to the Gryffindor Marriage suite. After giving the new couple the pass word, he rounded on Harry. "Look Potter, I'm a prefect here in this school. The others might let you get away with murdering my brother, but I will not. Watch your back Potter! Oh, and Ten points each from Gryffindor for arriving tonight looking like you slept in your clothes!"

When The Poncy Percy Left, Harry and Hermione just laughed. The fool actually thought he could rattle Harry he was sadly mistaken. Harry decided he would let out a bit of his marauder heritage.

It was two weeks Latter in the Great Hall at breakfast, when the entertainment began.


	29. Chapter 29 THE PRANK

_**Letters not mailed**_

_**The Prank**_

When The Poncy Percy Left, Harry and Hermione just laughed. The fool actually thought he could rattle Harry he was sadly mistaken. Harry decided he would let out a bit of his marauder heritage.

It was two weeks Latter in the Great Hall at breakfast, when the entertainment began.

About half way through breakfast the music began. Every Male in the school Started dancing to the front of the Great Hall.

Suddenly Snape Started as his clothes turned to that of an American Indian Chief.

"HEY..HEY..Hey hey hey hey!

Then they all started singing and dancing.

MACHO MACHO MAN

I WANT TO BE A MACHO MAN!

This went on for the whole of ten minutes.

Flitwick was red and breathless.

Snape was fuming!

McGonagall was laughing her head off.

The Weasley twins were awe struck.

Crabbe and Goyle were the worst off there robes were turned into giant nappies. They were looking at the Weasley twins with murder in their eyes.

When a banner suddenly unfurled above the staff table, it read.

_**This morning's entertainment brought to you by Percy Weasley!**_

Percy looked over to Harry, who had the look of total innocence in his eyes. Then Percy screamed "POTTER I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

When Percy's room was searched all the potions and paraphernalia to do the prank were found in his room, hidden under some loose floorboards.

Percy lost his position as a prefect, and got a months detention for the prank. The twins were fawning all over him, going…."we are not worthy. Teach us oh master of pranking!"

Harry was playing chess with Seamus Thinking…_if they only knew as he laughed._

Percy walked over. "I know you pulled that prank Potter, I'll prove it some how!" Then walked off with his nose in the air.


	30. The second task

_**Letters not mailed**_

_**The Second Task**_

(A/N) I know in Cannon Percy is already out and working, In my story he is a year younger and was a prefect. I need him in the school because of the death of Ron.

Harry went to bed the night before the second task knowing what was coming. He placed an Auror tracking charm on Hermione, that would only be noticed and respond to the caster. His plans were set and Sirius was wondering why he sent his God son a muggle wet suit.

The next morning dawned early for Harry, he got dressed and headed for breakfast the wet suit hidden by his robes, his firebolt shrunken in his pocket.

He ate the meal as if he had not a single worry in the world. The other champions looked as nervous as nervous can be.

When breakfast ended McGonagall came and lead Harry and Cedric to lake. They walked in silence, and Cedric looked like he was scared out of his mind. Neither Hermione nor Cho were at breakfast that morning. When they reached the platform where they were to start Professor McGonagall asked Harry. "Are you sure you can Handle this Potter!"

Harry just smiled. "Should take no more than ten minutes Professor."

McGonagall looked at Harry. "Shall I hold you to that Potter?"

Harry laughed. "Of course, go place your bets I'll be back first. Oh and here bet fifty Galleons on me for me."

Harry stood on the platform and stripped out of his robes, his Firebolt still shrunken in his left hand. As the cannon went off Harry expanded his broom, used a point me charm keyed to Hermione and took off at lightning speed. He hovered the broom over the spot the spell showed cast a bubble head charm and dove straight down. It took less than a minute to find the hostages. Harry cut Hermione free and took hold of her. He then pointed his wand at the bottom of the lake and fired a water jet spell that propelled the couple to the surface. Harry helped Hermione onto the broom climbed on in front of her and gently flew back to the start. Less than three minutes had elapsed. Madame Pomphry came to check on them and give them warm blankets and hot coco. Harry knew he had one more rescue. Fifteen minutes into the task Fleur floated to the top bleeding and face down. Harry jumped back on his Firebolt and flew out to Fleur. He picked the older girl out of the water and flew her directly to Madame Pomphry, then turned to the lake once more.

When Harry reached the hostages again they were pulling away a little Blonde. Harry fired a wide dispersal Stunner and Hurried to little Gabriel, She had awakened and was drowning. He cast a bubble head charm on her and another charm to expel the water from her lungs. He shot straight back up to his waiting broom and pulled the frightened Child on it behind him. He flew them both to Madame Pomphry, and let the healer check them over.

Now Harry and Hermione sat cuddled under blankets waiting for the task to end.

Fleur Finally was able to walk again and joined Harry and Hermione. When she did Fleur took Harry's face in her hands. "You…you saved her…even though she was not yours to save. My little sister." She kissed Harry's cheeks. "Thank You!" She then walked away and Harry said not a word.

Hermione Looked at Harry like she was going to kill him. He looked back, "I think it's a French thing Hermione…Besides I already have the most beautiful Girl in the world!"

Hermione was blushing. Then the smaller blonde rushed up to Harry. The little girl was spouting French and blushing like ripe red apple; she then kissed Harry's cheeks and ran away.

Hermione started laughing. "You just have to be everyone's knight in shinning armor."

Harry looked deep in Hermione's eyes and said just two words before he kissed her. "Just yours!"


	31. the death of a quiditch legend

_**Letters not mailed**_

_**The death of a quiditch **_

_**Legend**_

Hermione started laughing. "You just have to be everyone's knight in shinning armor."

Harry looked deep in Hermione's eyes and said just two words before he kissed her. "Just yours!"

Victor came up from the Lake, He pushed the girl from Beauxbatons away and Headed for Harry. "You…Taken My Hostage…I was to rescue Her..my..o..Ninny. She is one I miss. I must demand you release her to me as I am Pure Blood!

Harry looked at Victor like he lost his mind.

He answered with one word. "NO!"

Victor stared at Harry as if he had never heard the word no in his life. "Then I demand satisfaction, we will duel to death, you call honor duel! Do you accept or are you coward?"

Harry gave a slight grin. "If you insist on loosing your life so be it."

Hermione looked at Harry. "You can't!"

Harry stood looking at her. "If I don't I lose you forever. I can't do that. Hermione you are the love of my life…my wife my heart and my soul. I can't just hand you off because I don't want to fight. I don't be he forced the issue."

Hermione in tears. "He could kill you…he's Drumstrang's Dueling champion…!

Harry looked deep in Hermione's Beautiful cinnamon eyes. "Don't worry love, he hasn't a chance." Then Harry stood and walked to Professor Flitwick. "Sir, I need you to officiate an honor duel, called on me by Victor Krum."

Flitwick Looked at Harry. "Is there no working this out Harry?'

Harry. "Only if I give him my wife which will never happen."

Flitwick. "Then as Deputy Headmaster and area Governor I must, lets get it over with."

The duel

Flitwick led Harry and Victor to the stadium where the first task was held.  
"Do either of you require a second?"

Harry responded with No as did Victor. Minerva Then transfigured the rocks that littered the stadium into a fresh grass field, looked at Harry. "Good luck Potter." She said with a worried look in her eyes.

Almost everyone had heard what was happening and were quickly filling the stands.

Flitwick announced the duel and counted off. Victor Fired a killing curse at Harry that he easily side stepped. Harry plated it patiently, shielding and dodging spells. Victor was slow taking seconds between spells and tiring quickly. Harry finally saw an opening and threw a spell chain of forty spells in under three seconds. Victor was battered Blood was flowing from multiple cuts and a broken left arm. Harry called out. "Do you yield?"

Victor screamed "never" and threw a killing curse at Harry, it went wide to the left and blew apart A section of the stands. Harry Knew it was time to end it before someone else was hurt or killed. Harry hit Victor with a first year stinging Hex to the throat. He had overpowered it and it cut open Victors throat. He drowned in moments in his own blood.

Victor lay lifeless in the center stadium. Harry fell to his knees and cried. Hermione ran to him and held him, rubbing lazy circles on his back and tried to sooth him. The stands emptied slowly as every one thought deeply on what they saw. One man was totally awe struck at Harry's performance. Barty Crouch Jr. Had never seen anything like it, this was an auror level performance and used simple first through third year spells. Harry used no dark curses at all. He had imperioused Krum into the duel and expected Harry to win, but not without even breaking a sweat. The kid was far to good.


	32. reflections and cemetaries

_**Letters not Mailed**_

_**Reflections and cemeteries**_

. One man was totally awe struck at Harry's performance. Barty Crouch Jr. Had never seen anything like it, this was an auror level performance and used simple first through third year spells. Harry used no dark curses at all. He had imperioused Krum into the duel and expected Harry to win, but not without even breaking a sweat. The kid was far too good.

The first morning of classes was DADA, and the fake Moody was all over Harry. He pushed Harry to what he thought should be his limits but couldn't find any. He now knew Harry could easily beat him. The worry was showing in his eye, the other seemed fixated on Harry. Harry had expected this knowing who the man really was. Harry was called to the DADA office; He decided this was his chance to save the real Madeye. He was being asked about his readiness for the final task, when the fake Moody turned on him. Harry slipped in stunner and knocked the man out. He then obliviated the faker. Harry got the trunk open and the smell was horrendous. Harry having long ago keyed himself into the Hogwarts wards Made a port key and Sent the real Moody to Grimauld place with a note attached to him. He took an old pillow and transfigured it into a passable form of the old Auror, Closed the trunk and checked the supply of Polyjuice. Knowing Crouch had just enough He revived the fake. "Good Duel professor, sorry I knocked you out. We should try it another time." Harry turned and left a completely confused crouch behind.

Harry was still upset over the second task and its aftermath. While Fleur was knocked out by the poison of the grindylows it had saved her life. Cedric had just returned minutes after the hour with Cho in tow. He couldn't figure out why things were so different. He was just happy all but one of the Horcruxes were destroyed.

The rest of the year would be training his body for the last task. He needed more strength For the Job. He began Running every morning at first one trip around the lake when that became easy it would be two then three.

The months to the task went by agonizingly

Slow. Harry wanted this to end, and it just seemed the hours and days got longer. He was now top of his class and on points first in the school followed closely by Hermione who was working even harder than he remembered.

The task was now the next day, Harry still exuded confidence. Hermione even knowing what was to come was more than worried. She couldn't get out of her mind Harry was facing Voldemort himself. The one change Harry would be making in the ritual was he was giving his blood willingly. It would force the beast to Harry's will. He had also arranged that Aurors would be stationed at the cemetery, to take out the death eaters as soon as they arrived. Harry knew the Snake would be at his feet during the Ritual, He would kill it while no one was looking as the monster would be arising. He had to let that horror call his minions for his entire plan to work. Once the Death Eaters were there, the auror's would attack the port key and antiaperation wards being activated at the moment. It was the perfect trap. There was only one wild card Fleur would not be attacked by Krum in the maze. Although if Harry was very lucky He would follow the same path he remembered and could much more easily disarm all but the acromantula at the end. Cedric would be left behind by a misplaced stunner.

When Harry awoke the next morning He was met by Hermione. They headed off to breakfast together only to find the Grangers awaiting them in the entrance hall. Harry and Hermione were both all smiles as they approached. Mr. and Mrs. Granger What are you doing here?" They both smiled. "We passed our owls last week so we were able to come. We knew you needed moral support Harry. Now Lets eat and you two can show us around this wonderful Castle." Harry didn't need to be asked twice. Fleur suddenly brought her parents over to introduce them. "Harree, I van to introduce to you my parents. This is The Minister for magic of France, my fazzer, Jean Pierre Delacour and my muzzer Brigitte." Harry stood tall shook Jean Pierres hand, he then bowed and kissed fleurs mothers hand. "I'm Pleased to meet you both.

Harry said in a most formal tone. Jean Pierre smiled at Harry. "No need to be so formal, May I call you Harry, I owe you a debt that can never be repaid." Harry looked Puzzled. "What debt sir?"

Jean Pierre Smiled at Harry. "The lives of my daughters, they are both Vela, creatures of fire and love. Another few minutes in that lake and I would have lost them both. You brought them back to us, how could that debt ever be repaid?

Harry smiled. "That debt sir is easily repaid; I need good friends to help me fix the Wizarding world. You sir are in a position to really Help.

Jean Pierre looked pensive for a moment and replied. "That Harry I believe I would be proud to do."

The day moved on from there, Harry and Hermione showed off the castle they called home, until it was time for the task to begin.

Harry Kissed Hermione, and got Hugs from his surrogate parents. The all told him to be careful and win it for them!

When Harry saw the maze it was just as he remembered it. Bagman announced the task and Harry was first with a full lead on Cedric of four minutes. Just like the first time Moody gave a hint of which way to go. The Cannon fired, Harry was off at a good jogging time. He encountered the first obstacle a Bogart. He dispatched it in seconds and went on. He came upon the disorienting jinx and went right through. The stupid blast ended skrewt was a pain but he only lost a minute. He heard the cannon fire Cedric was now in the maze. He redoubled his effort He came on the sphinx and remembered the answer and blurted it out before she could finish, but let him pass. He saw the cup and raced to it. Cut off the legs of the stupid spider and grabbed the cup he was gone.

The Cemetery

Harry landed in the cemetery ready for action. He saw Nagini and stunned her. He headed where the ritual would take place. The cauldron was waiting and he heard some one walking. He slipped some basilisk venom in the cauldron, and allowed Wormtail to stun him. He awoke just as before, to be forced to watch the rebirth of a monster. Wormtail dumped the thing that cared Tom Riddle into the cauldron. It bubbled blue but no sparks this time. Wormtail then dropped a bone in the cauldron.

"_Bone of the father unknowingly given you will revive your son."_

He then took a dagger and looked at the cauldron.

"_Flesh of the servant willingly given you will resurrect your master."_

_He then walked up to Harry with tears in his eyes._

_Wormtail cut Harry's arm. Took a vial and captured the blood all while Harry was silently saying "I willingly give my blood to my servant."_

The cauldron turned inky green and threw out sparks. Voldemort began to rise. Harry broke the bonds that held him, but stood fast. His secondary wand flared and Nagini's Head was severed, and a scream was heard but no one paid attention to it. Harry put himself back where he was bound.

Voldemort Stepped out of the cauldron. "Robe me" he said. Wormtail did as he was told. Then Voldemort demanded Wormtail's arm. Voldemort looked the rat with disgust as the rat cowered. "The other arm Wormtail!"

He pressed his wand to the dark mark on Wormtails arm. He looked up to see four trails of black smoke coming towards him.

When the four Death Eaters appeared, Voldemort was surprised they were second tier Death Eaters. He looked upon them. "Where are the members of the inner circle?"

The Death Eater closest to him replied. "Dead My Lord, the others are in Azkaban."

Voldemort's anger was showing "Avada kedavra" and the death eater who spoke was dead. Voldemort was breathing hard His magic waning. "13 years it's been, I find myself….DISAPOINTED! None of you tried to find me. Those most faithful…" Harry stood up. "Will remain in Azkaban Tommy!"

Voldemort turned and looked at who dared contradict him. "Harry Potter The-boy-who-lived, how lies have…"

Harry cut him off again. "You're so great couldn't kill a toddler. Now you're going to pontificate to us on how great you are," Harry laughed. "You're nothing…you threw away the love your mother gave you." Harry said and I gave my blood willingly making you my servant!" Harry laughed again. "Now kneel before me!"


	33. Chapter 33 confrontation

_**Letters not mailed**_

_**The Confrontation**_

_(A/N)_ happylady Thank you for being my two hundredth review and to all that have reviewed, While I don't answer them all I do read and appreciate each and every one!

Harry cut him off again. "You're so great couldn't kill a toddler. Now you're going to pontificate to us on how great you are," Harry laughed. "You're nothing…you threw away the love your mother gave you." Harry said and I gave my blood willingly making you my servant!" Harry laughed again. "Now kneel before me!"

Voldemort Screamed and tried to overcome the magic of the blood, but it would not be denied. He knelt before Harry in total submission. "He croaked out. "What is thy bidding my master?" Harry stood tall. "You will order your followers to stand down." The Aurors encircling the grave yard were amazed they walked in and took the few death eaters into custody with out a single spell fired.

Harry looked in the red eyes of his nemesis. "You will now submit yourself to justice, and accept the justice handed down to you." The hate in Voldemorts eyes was palpable but the magic of the blood forced him to submit. As the Aurors approached him, he couldn't take the submission. He screamed. "I shall resurrect even more powerfull than before." He pointed his wand at his heart. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort fell by his own hand, His body lay there lifeless. His followers began falling dead, screaming as they held to the dark mark on their arms. This was happening all over Brittan and the continent.

Back at Hogwarts the fake Moody was screaming holding his arm. The life was fading from him quickly and painfully. The polyjuice wore off as he had no magic to support it. His father ran over and held him in his arms as he breathed his last. Draco was holding Hermione as she cried with worry for Harry.

Neville was completely lost as what was happening as a group of Aurors Port keyed onto the grounds dragging the dead with them. Voldemort was unceremoniously thrown to the ground Along with Peter (Wormtail) and four others. Three students from Slytherin ran to the bodies of their dead parents, with tears and screaming.

The ministry officials were in shock, word from the ministry it self was there were over eighty dead on the site, all were purebloods.

There were calls for Aurors from all over Brittan people were dead in family Manors, and homes. Knockturn Alley was littered with bodies and a few were in Diagon Alley as well.

The next Day the Wizengamot was called into emergency session. Less than one third of members attended the rest had perished in the purge of Voldemort.

The Office of the Angel of Death

Tom Marvolo Riddle sat in a stiff plastic chair wondering where he could be. A young looking blonde woman called his name. He stood in anger. "Don't call me by my filthy muggle father's name!" Death walked out of his office, pointed a long boney finger at him.

"Tom sit down and shut up you are over thirteen years late!"

Voldemort tried to pull his wand it wasn't there, he tried to direct his magic it was gone. He sagged in defeat and with a small voice asked. "Where am I?"

Death let out a throaty laugh. "You are in the offices of death. Your judgment will come down soon and you will receive the reward for your life."

Voldemort Looked completely confused. "My Horcruxes I'm Immortal." He said softly.

Death laughed again. "They were all destroyed, and then you killed yourself. I can't think of better justice!"

Voldemort looked at death. "How…Who?"

Death just looked him in the eye and said two words that would reverberate in the soul of Tom Riddle for his eternity in hell. "Harry Potter!"


	34. Chapter 34 EPILOG

_**Letters not mailed**_

_**Epilog **_

The years following the fall of Voldemort, were a new golden age in the wizarding world.

The Wizengamot was filled with those that were once denied any access to their government. Corruption was all but eliminated.

Harry and Hermione finished Hogwarts with the highest scores ever recorded. And went on to have three boys and a girl, They were James Charles, Hugo David, John Richard, And Emma Jean.

Neville married Luna Lovegood after a long courtship; they had one boy Neville Jr.

Harry decided he was tired of chasing bad guys and taught at one of the small public wizarding schools. Hermione became an advocate for the rights of sentient species.

Tecromancy was all the rage getting muggle products into wizarding homes, Harry invested in it and made more money than he was left by his heritage.

Life in wizarding Brittan was good.

Albus Dumbledore died three years after his incarceration in Azkaban, no one noticed.


End file.
